Tout ça pour une jupe
by Mirty
Summary: Royed. Roy s'ennuie à la caserne, et décide de faire un jeu avec son équipe. Mais il faut faire attention, car les gages peuvent vite nous dépasser... *CHAPITRE 19 PUBLIE !*
1. Le jeu

_Auteur : ça pourrait être une personne normale, mais, pas de chance, c'est moi !_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : je les aurais un jour, je les aurais !!! Mais, en attendant, les persos de "Fullmetal Alchemist" sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa_

_Rated : K+ pour l'instant, mais ça va sans doute virer au T ou au M plus tard..._

_Couple : encore et toujours Roy et Ed, donc, c'est toujours du yaoi !_

_Note 1 : après mon premier one-shot, voilà ma première fic à chapitre !!! Je vais essayer de pas trop tarder entre chaque chapitre, mais c'est pas garanti, désolé... Pour l'orthographe, j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais, désolé, je ne suis pas infaillble_

_Note 2 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, et Ed à retrouvé ses membres._

_Note 3 : entre paranthèse c'est mes commentaires.

* * *

_

**TOUT CA POUR UNE JUPE**

C'était une matinée d'été on ne peut plus ordinaire à Central. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et le colonel... ne faisait rien, comme d'habitude. Mais, bizarrement, le fait de ne pas à remplir de paperasse ne le satisfaisait pas, mais l'ennuyait profondément. Sans Scar ou les homonculus pour mettre le bazar, la vie était bien trop monotone. Quand soudain, un éclair de génie traversa son esprit. Il venait de trouver le divertissement idéal ! Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser, et ce, au dépend de son équipe.

C'est pourquoi, il la convoqua l'après-midi même. Breda, Fuery, Havoc, Falman, Riza et Ed se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau de leur cher supérieur adoré (_phrase totalement ironique !)._

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ? bougonna Ed. Vous savez, on a du boulot, **nous**.

- Vraiment ? Moi, je pensais c'était ta **petite** taille qui ne te permettait pas de travailler à l'allure des **grandes** personnes, répliqua sadiquement le colonel.

- QUI N'EST PAS PLUS GRAND QUE LE STYLO AVEC LEQUEL IL ECRIT ?

- Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit ça, c'est juste que...

Le problème, c'est qu'on ne saura jamais la fin, car, à ce moment précis, Riza commença à perdre patience, et ramena le calme à sa manière (_c'est à dire, avec son pistolet_) Une fois le silence revenu, elle demanda posément :

- Colonel, je suppose que vous ne nous avez pas convoqué juste pour vous disputez avec Edward ? Alors, que nous voulez-vous ?

- Euh..., commença timidement le Flame Alchemist. Comme en ce moment il n'y a rien à faire...

Réplique, qui lui valu un regard noir de Riza et d'Ed.

- Je veux dire, comme il n'y **presque** rien à faire, j'avais pensé à donner un peu de piment à la vie à la caserne. On va donc jouer au jeu du chapeau !

Il s'arrêta un instant, pour observer les visages anxieux et/ou perplexes de ses subordonnés.

- Je vous explique : chacun va écrire un gage sur un papier, et on va mettre tous les papiers dans un chapeau. Puis, on va tirer un papier, et demain, on devra faire le gage qu'il y a écrit dessus. C'est simple non ?

Alors que Breda, Falman, Fuery et Havoc semblaient enthousiastes, Riza et Ed désespéraient sur l'immaturité de leur colonel. Mais, finalement, tous participèrent. Ils tirèrent leurs papiers, et partirent afin de préparer leur gage.

Le lendemain, Riza arriva en première au bureau, accompagnée de Black Hayate. Elle était plutôt détendue, car son gage était très facile. En effet, il lui fallait juste boire 1 litre de lait. Le gage était sans doute dirigé vers Ed, mais, heureusement pour son auteur -Havoc sans doute- le gage n'était pas tombé sur la bonne personne. Alors qu'elle travaillait à son bureau, Riza vit Breda arriver, tremblant, une laisse à la main. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, et il lui tendit un petit papier. « _S'occuper de Black Hayate_ ». Le lieutenant fut prise de pitié pour ce pauvre Breda, et se retint surtout de lui dire que c'était elle-même qui avait écrit le gage, afin de pouvoir se reposer.

Alors que Breda venait de sortir faire sa promenade au ''monstre'', Falman arriva, accompagné d'un Havoc démoralisé.

- Que lui est-il arrivé, demanda Riza à Falman, en désignant Havoc.

- C'est à cause du gage. Le papier qu'il a tiré dit qu'il doit repousser toutes les filles qui s'approchent de lui.

- Le pauvre.

- Oui. Et, ne lui dîtes surtout pas, mais c'est moi qui aie écrit ce gage. J'espérais qu'il tomberait sur le colonel.

- Cela ne fera pas de mal à Havoc non plus. Et vous, qu'avez-vous tirez ?

- Je dois ranger la bibliothèque.

- Un tel gage, ça doit venir de Fuery.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi !

A ce moment, ils virent les orbites sortir des yeux d'Havoc, sa mâchoire tomber par terre, et son nez se mit à saigner abondamment. Riza et Falman se retournèrent, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une ravissante jeune fille.

_**To be continued...**_

_

* * *

_

mouahahahahaha ( rire diabolique) Depuis le temps que je voulais faire une fin sadique ! 

_Alors, à votre avis, qui est cette mistérieuse déesse ? _

_Et quel sont les gages de Ed, Roy et Fuery ? _

_Et est-ce que Greg va déclarer son amour à Jenny, malgré qu'elle soit la demi-soeur de la cousine par alliance de la grande tante de Lola ?! euh... je crois que je me suis un peu emportée ! lol !_

_En tout cas, j'ai la suite en otage, alors, si vous voulez la sauver, laissez des reviews !!!!_


	2. La déesse

_Auteur : pas de chance, c'est re moi !_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : si ils étaient à moi, Roy et Ed seraient ensemble depuis longtemps, ainsi que Kimblee et Greed !_

_Rated : K+ pour l'instant, mais ça va peut-être virer au T ou au M plus tard..._

_Couple : ça change pas, Roy et Ed, donc, yaoi !_

_Note 1 : Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé de review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !!! Moi qui espérait en avoir un ou deux, tout au plus, j'ai été gâtée ! Normalement, la suite aurait dut arriver plus vite, mais, vendredi dernier je me suis brûler la main avec de l'acide (mais, rien de grave !), et du coup, j'ai pas put aller sur l'ordi pendant quelques jours... Malgré tout, vos reviews m'ont donné la force de continuer, alors voilà la suite !!! mdr !_

_Note 2 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, et Ed à retrouvé ses membres._

_Note 3 : entre paranthèse c'est mes commentaires._

_Et voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Winry** : t'as vu, j'ai eu pitié, et dans ma grande bonté, je vous donne la suite ! lol !!_

_**Orelinde** : c'est p'être edo, mais c'est p'être pas lui ! En tout cas, vous êtes beaucoup à le penser... Pauvre Edo, ça veut dire qu'il __ressemble à une fille... Enfin, la réponse sur la jeune fille est dans ce chapitre !_

* * *

Riza et Falman se retournèrent, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une ravissante jeune fille. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui lui retomber sur les épaules, une peau bronzé, des lèvres tentantes, et elle portait l'uniforme adoré par le colonel, celui avec mini-jupe. Une fois remis de leurs émotions, tous purent se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une adorable fille qui se trouvait devant eux, mais... Ed, avec l'uniforme féminin ! 

- Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Falman, pendant que Riza aidait Havoc à calmer son saignement de nez.

- ...émonga...enfodecoloavcjeustup..., marmonna Ed.

- Euh..., Edward, nous n'avons pas très bien compris, vous pouvez répéter ? redemanda Falman.

- C'est mon gage ! Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré de colonel et de son jeu stupide ! hurla Ed.

- Hein ? fut la seule réponse intelligente de Havoc.

- Sur mon papier, il y a avait écrit que je devais m'habiller en fille, avec la mini-jupe de l'uniforme ! Je suis sûr que ça vient de ce bâtard de colonel ! Seul un obsédé comme lui peut avoir de telles idées !!! Si je le tiens, je...

Lassés d'entendre tout ce qu'Ed ferait à ce ''cher colonel'', Falman se retourna pour voir que Havoc était soigné de son hémorragie nasale, mais qu'il restait choqué de voir que Ed était si mignonne en fille. Riza, quant à elle, soupira, prit son pistolet, puis tira 2 fois en l'air, de façon à calmer le blondinet.

- Stop ! Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

- Mais..., tenta Ed

- Vous avez accepté le jeu, maintenant, il est trop tard. Allez jusqu'au bout.

- Hmph !

- Et je serais vous, je ne resterais pas là. Le colonel va bientôt arriver...

- QUOI ?! C'est pas possible ! Où je peux aller ?

- Vous pouvez m'accompagner, je vais à la bibliothèque, proposa Falman.

- Proposition acceptée ! Vite allons-y !

- Et c'est ainsi que Falman se fit pratiquement tirer par Ed jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Quelques instants après, le colonel arriva, de mauvaise humeur. Il passa devant Riza et Havoc sans les saluer, et entra dans son bureau. Intrigués, ils se rapprochèrent, et virent le colonel s'asseoir à son bureau et... travailler ! (_mince, c'est la fin du monde ! (T.T)_ ) Sous le choc la mâchoire de Havoc se décrocha à nouveau (_franchement, elle est pas solide !_), et même le lieutenant fut surprise. Craignant qu'il ne soit arriver malheur, elle s'approcha de son supérieur, et demanda poliment :

- Colonel, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondit sèchement le Flame Alchemist.

- Et bien, il n'est même pas 10 heures, et vous travaillez déjà, sans que je n'ai eu besoin de vous menacer ! répliqua tout aussi sèchement le lieutenant.

Le colonel se rendit compte de sa brusquerie, et, radoucit, il expliqua :

- Je n'ai pas le choix...

- Comment ça ?

- C'est mon gage, soupira Mustang.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment...

- Sur mon papier, il y avait écrit « _Travailler toute la journée_ ».

- Oh, je vois. Je ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée, mais elle est excellente !

- Je suis sûr que c'est Ed, rumina le colonel. Il n'y a que lui pour avoir une écriture aussi enfantine ! Et des idées aussi bizarres !

A ce moment, Havoc, qui avait repris ces esprits, intervint :

- Pour les idées bizarres, il n'est pas le seul ! Le gage que vous lui avez donné est...mffffffff !

Heureusement pour Ed, Riza était intervenu avant que tout ne soit dévoilé, et avait bâillonné cet imbécile. Devant le regard interrogateur du colonel, elle ne sut quoi répondre. Quand soudain, prise d'un éclair de génie, elle décréta qu'il était tard et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu Fuery. Elle et Havoc allaient donc le chercher. Avant que Mustang ne put répliquer, Havoc s'était fait entraîner de force dehors par cette douce Riza.

Mustang fut surpris de cette réaction, mais, se rendant compte qu'il était seul, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien dormir un peu, de toute façon, personne ne pourrait vérifier s'il respectait bien son gage ou non.

Pendant ce temps, Ed vivait l'enfer. Des bureaux jusqu'à la bibliothèque, il s'était fait aborder un nombre incalculable de fois. A chaque fois, les soldats pensaient avoir affaire à une adorable recrue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent connaissance avec un mur. Seulement à ce moment là, ils se rendaient compte de leur erreur. C'est donc un Ed plus qu'énervé et jurant de tuer son imbécile de supérieur qui arriva à la bibliothèque. N'ayant pas envie de se fatigué à ranger la bibliothèque, Ed prit un livre et, voyant le beau temps, décida de sortir le lire dehors.

Il prévint Falman, et sortit en traumatisant Schiezka au passage –elle avait osé lui demander la raison de sa tenue. Il s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre, puis se plongea dans son livre. Alors qu'il était dans sa lecture, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Surpris, il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec...

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_Olalala ! Re-fin avec suspense ! Mais, qui est ce mystérieux individu ?! (oui, j'zime bien finir sur des individus bizarres et inconnus ! ça doit être paske je suis fan de polar !) Vous avez été plusieurs à deviner que la jeune fille était Ed, alors, est-ce que vous allez trouver qui est cette étrange personne ?!! Si oui, ça veut dire que je suis trop prévisible... (-.-)_

_Et, comment le colonel va réagir en voyant Ed en mini-jupe ?_

_Et que devient Fuery ? (bah, vi, le pauvre, faut pas l'oublier quand même !) Et quel est son gage ?!_

_Pour savoir, la réponse à toutes ces questions existentielles, il faut regarder le prochain épisode de "Tout ça pour une jupe" ! (l'abus de "Feux de l'amour" est nuisible pour les neurones des auteurs...)_

_Par contre, le 3e chapitre sera beaucoup plus long, parce que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, et que je vais partir en vacance... donc, à je ne sais pas quand !_

_**PS **: tit sondage, est-ce que vous voulez un lemon entre Roy et Ed à la fin, ou je reste en "soft" ?_


	3. La parade des baffes

_Auteur : ça pourrait être la cousine de la soeur par alliance de la grand mère de la tante de ma voisine... mais, c'est moi !_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : Ils sont à moi, ils sont à moi, ils sont à moi... pourquoi on m'a arrêter pour vol de manga ?!!!_

_Rated : K+ pour l'instant_

_Couple : Roy et Ed, c'est-à-dire yaoi !_

_Note 1 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, et Ed à retrouvé ses membres._

_Note 2 : entre paranthèse c'est mes commentaires._

_Note 3 : je vous remercie pour vos reviews !! Je peux mourir heureuse !... euh, non ! Parce que, si je meurt, vous n'aurez pas la suite... et on saura jamais la fin !! (bah, vi, j'ai beau être l'auteur, je ne sais pas encore la fin, et je veux la connaîter ! Je sais, je suis timbrée !!! XP ) Et vu que tout le monde veut de lemon, lemon il y aura !!!!_

_Et voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

**chamalloW** : et bien, ça c'est de l'enthousiasme !!! Soit heureux, voilà la suite !

**chibiedroy **: alors, t'as pas d'idée ? C'est dommage, mais, bon, voilà la réponse ! Et puis, je pense que je vais tenter le lemon, car perso, je suis une grande amatrice ! (mais non, je suis pas perverse ! enfin, jsute un petit peu... lol !)

**winry** : et bien voilà la suite !! Après, est-ce qu'elle a été vite, c'est pas sûr...

**kiku-chan** : et non, ce n'est pas roy le mystérieux individu ! Je me suis cassé la tête pour faire quelque chose de moins prévisible ! Sinon, ce n'est plus drôle... Et, vu que tout le monde à l'air de vouloir du lemon, je vais essayer d'en faire un !

**fmaetmoi **: dsl, mais moi aussi, je souffre d'attendre la suite dans toutes les fics que je lis, donc, je me venge sur mes pauvres et innocents lecteurs. Enfin, innocent pas tant que ça ! Mais, c'est pas grave, vive les pervers et les lemons !! Moi aussi je veux manifester !! mdr ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire autant !

**vivi** : l'inconnu-à-la-main-mystérieuse ? Quel bon nom !! Et bien, soit contente, car tu vas décourir son identité tout de suite ! Et je suis contente que tu ais aimé la suite, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour ce chapitre !!

* * *

Se retournant, Ed se retrouva face à face avec Fuery.

- C'est bien vous, Edward ? demanda ce dernier. Avec cette tenue, je ne vous avez pas reconnu.

- Ah, c'est à cause du gage, expliqua Ed, gêné. Il disait que je devais m'habiller en fille.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance ! Mais, je dois avouer que cela vous va bien. La preuve : tous n'arrêtent pas de vous regarder depuis tout à l'heure, indiqua Fuery en toute innocence.

Intrigué, Ed regarda autour de lui, et vit que, en effet, tous les hommes avaient le regard braqué sur lui. Mal à l'aise, il décida de renter aux bureaux, accompagné de Fuery.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient en route, Ed remarqua que Fuery était en mauvais état : ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et son corps couvert de boue.

- Mais, que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Oh, ce n'est rien, le rassura Fuery. Mon gage disait que je devais faire le parcours du combattant.

- Ce n'est pas un gage très dur...

- Je pense qu'il doit venir de Breda. Il a toujours eu du mal à finir ce parcours !

- S'il mangeait un peu moins, il y arriverait mieux !

- C'est méchant... mais c'est vrai !

Les 2 jeunes hommes rigolèrent, jusqu'à ce que Ed remarque une blessure à la main de Fuery.

- Mais, vous êtes blessé !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien.

- Peut-être, mais, avec cette boue, il vaut mieux la désinfecter.

- Vous avez raison...

- Bien sûr, j'ai toujours raison ! (_mince, Ed est aussi modeste que moi !_)

- Ca, je n'en suis pas sûr...

- Attention, vous allez finir par me vexer !

Ils continuèrent à rigoler, tout en arrivant aux bureaux. En entendant leur rires, le colonel se réveilla, et vint voir la cause de ce bruit, qui l'empêchait de dormir tranquillement. Il ouvrit la porte, et vit Fuery, accompagné d'une magnifique créature blonde, habillé avec sa chère mini-jupe. Le premier choc passé, Mustang se rendit compte que sa déesse était en réalité Edward. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu raison d'écrire ce gage : Ed était si mignon en fille.

Après s'être mis une baffe intérieure pour avoir pensé ça, le colonel toussa pour faire remarquer sa présence. L'effet fut immédiat : Ed arrêta de rire, et, voyant le colonel, devint rouge vif. Amusé, Roy décida de le taquiner un peu :

- Alors, fullmetal, mon gage est tombé sur toi ? Quel dommage...

- C'est bien de vous que vient ce gage ?!

- Tu devrais me remercier. Tu es bien plus mignon habillé comme ça.

Sous la remarque, Ed devint encore plus rouge.

- Espèce de pervers !

- C'est vrai, on en oublierait presque ta petite taille.

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL N'A MÊME PAS LA TAILLE D'UNE FILLE ?

- Voyons, je n'ai jamais dit ça...

- Et vous, quel est votre gage colonel ? demanda doucement Fuery, espérant calmer la dispute en changeant de sujet.

Le colonel, se rappelant de son gage, reprit sa mauvaise humeur. Ed remarqua le changement d'humeur de son supérieur, et fut satisfait de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir un gage déplaisant. Ravi, il décida de taquiner à son tour le colonel.

- Et bien, colonel, quel est votre gage, demanda Ed d'un ton innocent, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

En voyant le Fullmetal ainsi, Mustang ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très désirable comme ça. Puis, se rendant compte de sa pensée, il se re-donna une baffe intérieure.

Ne voyant pas le colonel répondre, Edward pensa qu'il était honteux de son gage, et décida de continuer. Il se rapprocha doucement du colonel de sa démarche féline, et, de son ton innocent, lui redemanda :

- Voyons, votre gage est si honteux que ça ?

Les neurones déconnectés du colonel n'émirent qu'un message : si Ed continuait d'être ainsi, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir... Mais, se retenir de quoi ?! Honteux de telles idées, Roy se mit deux baffes intérieures.

Pendant ce temps, Ed, ignorant tout du conflit intérieur de son supérieur, continua son petit manège. En le voyant se rapprocher de plus en plus, le colonel put se rendre compte qu'il avait des lèvres roses et tentantes, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait être douces... Non ! Baffe intérieure !! Ed est un garçon. Il n'est pas tentant. Penser à Riza. Sa chère Riza, si déterminée, si... blonde... comme Edward... mais, Ed devait avoir les cheveux plus doux, ils étaient si brillants et... non !!! Dérapage ! Nouvelle baffe intérieure. Alors qu'Ed, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son colonel, se rapprochait de plus en plus, Roy put sentir son parfum si sucré. Il devait être meilleur sur sa peau... sa peau si douce, si... argh ! Les baffes intérieures ne faisant pas vraiment pas d'effet, Roy se mit une véritable baffe.

Surpris par ce geste incohérent, Ed s'arrêta, et lui et Fuery (_et vi, il est toujours là !)_ regardèrent le colonel d'un air surpris. Se rendant compte de son erreur, Mustang regarda sa main, cherchant une excuse. Puis, déclara d'un air gêné :

- Euh... j'avais un moustique sur la joue. Bon, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour pour me dégourdir les jambes.

Sur ce, il sortit rapidement. Interloqués, Fuery et Ed restèrent immobile, jusqu'à ce que Ed se rendit compte que Fuery était toujours blesser, et partit chercher la trousse de secours. Pendant ce temps, Mustang n'arrivait à s'enlever les idées qu'il avait eu sur le Fullmetal. Mais, pourquoi un gosse comme lui, lui faisait **autant** d'effet ?!

* * *

_Alors, combien avait trouvé que c'était Fuery l'inconnu ? C'était moins prévisible cette fois !!!_

_Sinon, qui veut aller expliquer à Roy ce qu'est l'amour, parce que là, c'est mal partit !! Mais, je trouve que Fuery et Edo sont trop mimi ensemble, on dirait deux frères... _

_Et, si Roy ne se réveille pas, je les mettrais ensemble ! (non, les fans de royed, reposez cette hache, non, si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite, noooooooooooooooon !!!!!) __Pour terminer, je m'excuse auprès des fans de Roy, mais j'ai pas put m'empêcher avec les baffes intérieures !!_

_Mais, malgré tout, ça mérite bien quelques reviews, non ?!_


	4. Histoires de chevalerie

_Auteur : ça ne change pas, toujours Mirty91_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : je crois que pour noël, je vais demander les persos de FMA..._

_Rated : attention, vu qu'il va y avoir du lemon, je passe en **M** !_

_Couple : royed, alors homophobes, tchao !_

_Note 1 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, et Ed à retrouvé ses membres._

_Note 2 : entre paranthèse, c'est mes commentaires._

_Note 3 : Tout d'abord, désolé, j'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude, mais je suis partie en vacances ! Et, il va falloir vous y habituez, car les cours vont reprendre, et j'aurais encore moins de temps pour écrire ! Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez, mais j'ai passez la fic en M, à cause du lemon que tout le monde veut ! Et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur !!!_

_Voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Mikie** : ouf, tu me pardonnes pour les baffes ! Mais, ça apprendra à Roy a être aussi pervers ! Il a eu de la chance, j'aurais put lui donner une douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs ! mdr !_

_**kiku-chan** : et oui, tout le monde avait oublier Fuery ! Mais, dans la plupart des fics, il a un toooout petit rôle, j'ai voulu le remettre sur le devant de la scène ! Sinon, pour la vraie baffe, je trouvais l'idée très marrante, et ça collait à l'esprit pervers de Roy !!! Finalement, ça plutôt bien marcher, non ?! Je te répond aussi pour ta review sur "La petite souris et le psychopathe" : je suis contente que ça t'ait plut, moi j'ai adorée l'écrire ! Mais, c'est partit totalement en sucette, si bien que je fais passer Greed pour un intello qui connaît tout de la vie (enfin presque). J'ai pas d'autre vérités à lui faire dire, mais si t'as une idée, surtout, hésites pas, laisse moi un review, et j'essairais d'écire une fic dessus !!!!_

_**fmaetmoi** : ouah ! Une accroc officielle qui m'écrit, je suis flattée ! lol ! Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime trop le royed pour changer le couple ! (et je sens aussi que je risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances si je ne fais pas un royed) Et, pout le lemon, sois pas trop impatiente, car je pense le faire dans le dernier chapitre. Et je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres ! Je pensais faire une petite fic de 3 ou 4 chapitre, mais je suis en train d'écrire le 5e, et ce n'est pas le dernier ! Finalement, toutes ces reviews me motivent, alors j'ai la force d'écrire plus !! lol ! Pour l'idée, je sais absolument pas d'où elle vient ! Je cherchais une idée de fic, et un jour, en cherchant des vêtements dans mon armoire, je suis tombée sur une jupe style "army". Et je me suis dit que ça serait marrant d'habiller Ed comme ça, car Roy ne pourrait pas résister !!!!! Après, de fil en aguille, l'histoire est née ! Mais, c'est partit n'importe comment, car au début, je comptais faire un one shot, et après ça été une petite fic en 3 ou 4 chapitres, et maintenant ça ne cesse de grandir !!!! Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie, alors kiss !!!!_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Havoc se trouvait lui aussi face à un important dilemme. En effet, il devait aider le lieutenant Hawkeye à retrouver Fuery. Or, le lieutenant est une femme. Et le gage de ce cher Havoc stipuler bien qu'il ne doit pas s'approcher d'une femme. Vous comprenez le problème ? S'il ne respecte pas son gage, le colonel sera furieux. Mais, s'il n'aide pas le lieutenant, c'est elle qui sera furieuse. Et, tout bien réfléchit, le lieutenant fait beaucoup plus peur que le colonel. Tant pis pour le gage, il préfère être carbonisé que se retrouvé en passoire ! 

Une fois, qu'il eut pris cette décision, Havoc se sentit plus léger, et regarda autour de lui. Il se rendit ainsi compte qu'en réfléchissant, il avait machinalement suivit le lieutenant, et qu'ils avaient fait les ¾ de la caserne. Ne restaient que les terrains d'entraînements. Ils y allèrent, et, là-bas, tombèrent sur le commandant Louis Amstrong (_désolé, je l'adore trop, il fallait que le je le mette !_) Riza lui demanda donc poliment s'il avait vu Fuery.

- Non, désolé lieutenant Hawkeye. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais, comme j'ai finit mon entraînement matinal, je vais vous aider. Retrouvé les personnes disparus est un talent transmis de génération en génération chez les Amstrong !

Et, à la fin de la tirade, il sortit ses petites étoiles roses, et enleva sa veste. Pourquoi ? Pour exhiber ses muscles, ou montrer sa ressemblance avec M. Propre ? Personne ne le saura jamais...

Toujours est-il, que la princesse Riza, accompagnée de ses deux preux chevaliers, se mit en quête du Saint Adjudant. Euh... je voulais dire, Riza, accompagnée de ses deux collègues, se mit à la recherche de Fuery (_ne jamais regarder Kaamelott avant d'écrire, ça donne n'importe quoi après ! lol !!_). Ils interrogèrent tous les soldats qui passaient, sans résultat, et finirent par arriver au parcours du combattant. Là-bas, un soldat les renseigna, et leur dit que Fuery était venu faire le parcours ce matin, mais qu'il était repartit depuis une bonne demi-heure. Amstrong remercia le soldat, et les trois compères se réunirent autour de la Table Ronde... euh, je veux dire, nos trois vaillants héros discutèrent pour trouver la bonne tactique contre le dragon... mince, ce n'est toujours pas ça !

_°Rembobinage des conneries°_

_°Stop°_

_°Play°_

Donc, nos amis discutèrent entre eux (_c'est bon, on y arrive ! ouf..._)

- Nous l'avons manqué de peu, c'est dommage, soupira Jean.

- Oui. Mais, il a dut repartir aux bureaux. Nous ferions mieux d'y retourner, dit posément Riza.

- Bien, je m'excuse, mais je ne puis vous aider plus longtemps, le devoir m'appelle, s'exclama Louis.

Sur ce, il ré-enleva sa veste et partit. Pourquoi il enleva sa veste ? Mais puisque je vous dis que personne ne le sait !!!

Après s'être brièvement interrogé sur cette question, Hawkeye et Havoc se mirent en route. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Falman, qui revenait de la bibliothèque, le dos en compote.

- Et bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, s'exclama Havoc.

- J'ai mal au dos ! Le poids de la connaissance est plus lourd que je ne le pensais.

- Tiens, le Fullmetal n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Riza.

- Non, Schiezka m'a dit qu'il était sortit lire, mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé.

- Il s'est sûrement caché, pouffa Havoc.

- Si c'est le cas, on ne peut pas le blâmer. Des soldas n'ont pas arrêté de le draguer ce matin, l'informa Falman.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Edward, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Mais, nous devrions rentrer, car le travail ne va pas s'effectuer tout seul, dit Riza.

Est-ce l'argument plein de bon sens, ou le bruit d'un gun qu'on charge, qui convainquit les deux hommes ? C'est une question à ranger, elle aussi, dans la catégorie des "sans réponses"...

Quand ils arrivèrent aux bureaux, après maintes péripéties (_en fait, il n'y a rien eu, mais je trouve ça classe de dire ça ! Et oui, je suis fan des histoires de chevalerie !! mdr !_), ils s'arrêtèrent net devant la porte, en voyant le spectacle. En effet, Fuery, torse nu, assis sur une chaise, se faisait soigner par Edo, toujours en robe. Ce qui donnait une scène super ultra kawai. D'ailleurs, Havoc ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Ed faisait une infirmière très sexy. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, Havoc, Falman et Hawkeye restèrent devant la porte à les espionner, n'osant pas rentrer et les interrompre.

Quand soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. C'était Breda, qui revenait de la promenade du chien.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Breda en les voyant agglutinés devant la porte.

- Chut ! fit Havoc. Regarde plutôt ça !

Breda se pencha, et put admirer Ed donnant une petite tape affectueuse à Kain en rigolant et en continuant de panser ses blessures.

- Et bien, ils sont mignons ! s'exclama Breda.

- Tu as raison, on dirait deux frères, renchérit Falman.

- Deux frères ? Moi, je dirais deux tourtereaux, fit remarquer Havoc.

Suite à cette remarque, tous se tournèrent vers Havoc.

- Mais oui, regardez ! continua-t-il. Vous avez vu comment ils rigolent ? Et Ed, la façon dont il lui sourit ! Il ne fait jamais ça d'habitude.

- C'est vrai, si on regarde attentivement... dit Breda.

- Et puis, Edward est très mignon en fille, pas étonnant que Fuery soit tombé sous le charme, fit Falman.

Alors que les trois lascars continuaient leurs commérages, le bruit d'un revolver qu'on arme se fit entendre, et immédiatement, le silence fut (_très classe comme phrase, non ?!_) Puis, voyant qu'elle avait toute leur attention, Riza parla :

- Je serais vous, j'éviterais de dire ça. Si Edward entend ça, vous pouvez faire vos prières. De plus, Fuery et Edward se sont toujours bien entendu, ce n'est pas nouveau. Alors, ne tirez pas de conclusions trop hâtives, on se sait rien de leur relation, si relation il y a. Et...

- De quelle relation parlez vous, lieutenant ?

Surprise, Riza se retourna et vit que c'était le colonel qui lui avait posé la question.

- Et bien, euh... bredouilla-t-elle, toujours surprise par l'apparition soudaine de son supérieur.

- Nous parlions de Fuery et Edward, colonel, informa Falman.

- Fuery et le Fullmetal ? Pourquoi ? interrogea Mustang.

- Et bien, regardez par vous-même, lui dit Breda, en se décalant pour lui laisser sa place.

Roy se pencha, et regarda dans les bureaux, pour voir Ed et Kain rire gentiment. Et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il sentit une grande colère monter en lui, et une brusque envie de carboniser Fuery. Il serra la porte, jusqu'à s'en blanchir les mains, ne sachant pas quel était ce sentiment. Et pourquoi avait-il envie d'être le seul près de Edo, le seul avec qui il rit, à qui il sourit ? Pourquoi tous ces sentiments ? Pourquoi ? **Pourquoi ?**

**

* * *

**

_Bon, Roy n'a pas vraiment fait de progrès... Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien l'intention de faire souffrir un peu Ed dans les prochains chapitres (il faut varier les plaisirs !)_

_Sinon, je me suis vraiment éclaté à écrire ce chapitre ! Entre le commandant Amstrong et les histoires de chevaleries, je me suis lachée et je suis partit dans un de mes délires ! Enfin, ce jour-là, je sais pas ce que j'avais, mais je n'avais pas les neurones connectés ! La preuve, le même jour, j'ai écrit "La petite souris et le psychopathe" ! (ceux qui l'ont lu doivent savoir que c'est vraiment un trèèèèèès grand n'importe quoi cette fic !)_

_Enfin, désolé, mais je pense que je ne vais pas m'arrêter de délirer !! Une fois que je suis lancée, on en peut plus m'arrêter...! Et, ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue de faire un royed, je ne vais pas changer le couple (je tiens à la vie)._

_Alors, à la prochaine, pour de nouveaux délires !_

_**PS** : je voudrais écrire un one shot sur le couple greedXkimblee ou sasunaru, mais je n'ai pas d'idée !! (T.T) Alors, si vous avez des idées, vous pouvez me les laissez en reviews ? (même juste un mot, et après je délire dessus. lol !)_


	5. Entraînement et transpiration

_Auteur : devinez qui c'est ?!_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi quand j'écris, ou quand je pense, ou quand je rêve, ou quand... enfin, vous avez compris l'idée, non ?!_

_Rated : M, alors, les enfants, la sortie est par-là !_

_Couple : royed, donc, homophobes, la sortie est également par-là..._

_Note 1 : me revoilà ! Par contre, désolé, mais aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, donc, je vais devoir passer plus de tmeps sur mes devoirs (je hait les math !!!!!) et moins sur l'ordi. Alors, ça risque de prendre plus de temps entre chaque chapitre... Et pour ceux qui s'impatiente, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bousculer un peu les persos, et le chapitre prochain, on passe à la vitesse supérieure !! mdr ! En tout cas, vous aurez un petit aperçu à la fin du chapitre..._

_Note 2 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, et Ed à retrouvé ses membres._

_Note 3 : entre paranthèse c'est mes commentaires._

_Et voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

_**fmaetmoi**__ : si c'est meilleur quant on attend, je crois que je vais attendre looooooooooongtemps avant de poster le chapiter 6... non, je rigole ! Pour ton idée de Greed et Kimblee au temps des chevaliers, je vais y penser... Enfin, je ne vais pas trop utiliser mon cerveau, comme ça, je vais pouvoir délirer ! Vive les n'importe quoi !_

_**kiku-chan**__ : c'est fou ce qu'il y a comme fan de Kaamelott ! Et, dsl de t'avoir fait espérer, mais j'ai toujours 2 chapitres d'avance sur ce que je publie. Donc, quand je te disais ''il va y avoir'', je pensais à ce qui se passe dans le chapitre 6. Enfin, tkt pas, à la fin de ce chapitre, tu vas déjà avoir un petit aperçu du chapitre 6 ! On va aussi revoir Amstrong, je l'adore trooooop !_

_**céli-chan**__ : et vi, ça ne serait pas marrant si Royounet comprenait trop vite ! Mais, je pense que je vais l'envoyer faire un petit stage pour apprendre à décrypter ses sentiments, sinon, la fic risque de durer trèèèèèès longtemps ! _

_**chamalloW**__ : découvrir, c'est un grand mot ! D'après moi, il ne sait tjr pas ce qu'il a... Il est long à la détente, mais, je vais le réveiller !_

* * *

Plus Roy regardait Ed et Fuery s'amuser, plus il sentait la colère l'envahir peu à peu. Et cette colère lui commandait d'entrer pour interrompre cette scène si romantique. Même s'il ignorait l'origine de sa fureur, il décida de l'écouter, et, se redressant, il entra dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte. Surpris, Ed et Kain sursautèrent et se retournèrent, voyant apparaître le colonel suivit du reste de l'équipe.

En les apercevant, Fuery rougit et se remit rapidement sa chemise, tout en descendant du bureau. Ed, quant à lui, rougit également en croisant le regard insistant (_ou pervers ?!_) du colonel. Un moment de silence suivit, briser par Riza :

- Et bien, Fuery, où étiez-vous passé ? Nous vous avons cherché dans toute la caserne.

- Oh, je suis désolé ! dit précipitamment Fuery, embarrassé. Mais, mon gage disait que je devais faire le parcours du combattant. Et comme la météo a prévu de la pluie cette après-midi, j'ai préféré faire mon gage ce matin. Puis je suis rentré aussi vite que possible.

- Et nous nous sommes rencontré alors qu'il rentrait, enchaîna Ed, voyant son ami gêné. Comme il était blessé, je lui ai proposé de le soigner. Après, vous êtes arrivés.

- Il faut dire que tu es une infirmière très mignonne, dit Havoc.

Suite à cette remarque, Havoc se retrouva comme par magie encastrée dans le mur.

- JE NE SUIS NI INFIRMIERE, NI MIGNONNE ! JE SUIS UN HOMME !!! hurla Ed.

Toujours, énervé, il se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe, mettant au défi quiconque de le contredire. C'est alors que son regard croisa celui du colonel. Gêné, Ed s'empressa de détourner le regard. Réaction qui n'échappa pas au Flame Alchemist. Et celui-ci, ravi, décida de taquiner le Fullmetal, pour se venger de leur dernière conversation.

- Et bien, Fullmetal, pourquoi t'énerves-tu autant ? C'est un compliment qu'Havoc vient de te faire. D'ailleurs, je reste sur ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu devrais être plus souvent comme ça, cela te va beaucoup mieux.

Suite à cette tirade, la réaction d'Ed ne se fit pas attendre. Il se mit à hurler contre son supérieur des choses que je ne répéterais pas afin de pas choquer la sensibilité des lecteurs. Voyant le colonel plus que satisfait de cette réaction, Hawkeye jugea bon de les interrompre, usant pour cela de son fidèle compagnon _(son gun, pas son chien !)_

Une fois le calme fait, Riza jaugea chacun des membres, puis pris la parole :

- Le travail ne va pas se faire tout seul, il serait temps de s'y mettre ! Havoc, Falman, Breda, je crois que vous avez vos rapports à finir. Fuery, les téléphones du secteur 2 ne marchent plus, allez les réparer. Edward, je pense que vous avez des livres à étudier. Quant à vous colonel, je croyais que vous deviez travailler toute la journée ? Retournez à votre bureau !

Et, pour appuyer ses dires, le lieutenant rechargea son pistolet. Ce qui fit que tous se précipitèrent à leurs bureaux, ou dehors pour Fuery et Ed. Une fois sûre et certaine que tous travaillaient consciencieusement, Riza réfléchit. Elle avait parfaitement vu l'éclat de colère dans le regard du colonel, juste avant qu'il n'entre. Il avait l'air... jaloux. Mais de qui ? Fuery ? Ce pourrait-il que le colonel éprouve des sentiments envers Edward ? Cela serait ironique, mais en y réfléchissant bien, fort possible. Hum, elle allait surveiller ça de plus près.

oOoOoOo

Le temps s'écoula doucement. Ed était à la bibliothèque, continuant d'étudier des traités d'alchimie. Fuery, quant à lui, était revenu et s'était mis à ranger les armoires du bureau. On aurait put dire que Falman, Havoc et Breda travaillaient, si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait que Falman dessinait sur sa feuille, qu'Havoc écrivait une lettre à une femme, et que Breda mangeait des biscuits en douce. Finalement, aucun ne travaillait. Riza, elle, était partit s'entraîner au stand de tir, ce qui expliquait que Falman, Havoc et Breda pouvaient flemmarder en paix. Et le pauvre colonel lisait d'innombrables rapports, maudissant l'inventeur de la paperasse. Fatigué, il regarda l'horloge. Onze heures et demie. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui, il ne mangeait qu'à treize heures trente ! Encore deux heures !! Il n'en pouvait plus. Il déprimait, quand, soudain, il eut une idée, qui lui permettrait d'échapper à sa tâche.

Il se leva, et sortit de son bureau, pour annoncer à ses subordonnés :

- Je sors, je vais m'entraîner une petite heure.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Havoc. Et votre travail ?

- Saches que contrairement à toi, je travaille durement depuis plus d'une heure. De plus, mon évaluation est dans 2 semaines, et tu ne voudrais pas que ton cher supérieur la rate.

- Euh... et bien... essaya d'argumenter Havoc.

- Mais, le lieutenant risque d'être furieuse, remarqua Breda.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra !

Sur ce, le colonel partit, ravi d'échapper à sa paperasse. Il arriva au terrain d'entraînement, mais il se rendit compte que le destin devait vraiment lui en vouloir. (_ou serait-ce l'auteur ? niark niark !)_ En effet, devant lui se tenait le commandant Amstrong, qui se musclait. En apercevant le Flame Alchemist, Amstrong sortit ses petites étoiles roses, et se précipita vers le colonel pour lui donner une tape affectueuse dans le dos. Tape qui propulsa le colonel 10 mètres plus loin. (_record battu ! lol !_)

- Et bien, colonel, s'exclama Amstrong. Venez-vous vous entraîner ? Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider. L'entraînement des Amstrong fait la fierté de la famille depuis des générations !

Ne pouvant refuser, le colonel se releva tant bien que mal, se demandant si, réflexion faîte, il ne préférait pas lire des rapports.

Pendant que le colonel souffrait, Ed lisait calmement à la bibliothèque. Quand, soudain, il entendit des cris étouffés. Intrigué, il chercha leur source, pour finalement tomber sur une montagne de livres éparpillés. Il se mit à chercher la pauvre victime qui s'était fait surprendre par cette avalanche, et sortit Schiezka de là. Celle-ci, après avoir remercié son sauveur, se mit à paniquer en se rendant compte du désordre. Pour ne plus l'entendre geindre, Ed proposa de l'aider à ranger. Ravi, Schiezka accepta, et tous deux se mirent au travail. Malheureusement, comme l'avait dit Falman plus tôt : « Le poids de la connaissance est lourd ! ». En effet, les nombreux ouvrages étaient très lourds, et très vite le Fullmetal se retrouva en nage.

Une fois que tout fut rangé, Ed décida d'aller prendre une douche, car l'odeur de la transpiration n'était vraiment pas à son goût. Mais, ce que Ed ignorait, c'est qu'il y avait une dizaine de minutes, Roy, sortant de son terrible entraînement, s'était fait exactement la même réflexion. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il se trouvait dans les vestiaires, Ed put apercevoir son supérieur sortant de sa douche, une simple serviette autour des reins. Et, à cet instant, Ed n'eut qu'une seule pensée : qu'est-ce que son bâtard de colonel était sexy !

* * *

_Alors ? Ca vous laisse sur votre faim ?! N'empêche jamerais bien être à la place d'Ed... Mais, pour la suite, il va falloir patienter (je suis sadique, je sais, merci !)_

_Sinon, pas grand chose à dire, c'est juste un petit chapitre de transition. D'ailleurs, le titre du chapitre est pourri, mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre... (si quelqun à une meilleure idée, qu'il n'hésite pas à me la dire !!) Et je suis désolé pour les fans de Kaamelott, mais vous ne risquez pas d'en retrouver avant un tit bout de temps (par contre, des délires, vous inquietez pas, il va y en avoir !)_

_A+++++_


	6. Vive la douche !

_Auteur : la grande, la magnifique, la superbe, la dingue : Mirty91 !!!_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : bon, je les emprunte, mais, après, promis je les rends (ou pas !)_

_Rated : M, ça commence à devenir chaud_

_Couple : royed, c'est à dire yaoi !_

_Note 1 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, et Ed à retrouvé ses membres._

_Note 2 : entre paranthèse, c'est mes commentaires._

_Note 3 : je tiens à remercier les éditeurs, qui sont toujours en retard, donc j'ai pas put avoir mon livre d'anglais, donc j'ai eu des devoirs en moins !!! Et aussi les muses, qui m'ont super inspiré pour ce chapitre ! Je l'ai écrit d'une traite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! D'ailleurs, merci de protéger vos clavier avant de le lire, car, si vous bavez et/ou saignez dessus, vous ne pourrez plus m'écrire de reviews !!! (et vi, je suis devenue accroc aux reviews !!!!!!) Allez, je vous laisse baver devant Roy et/ou Ed (ainsi que déséperer devant mon manque d'inetlligence... il faut VRAIMENT que j'arrête de regarder Kaamelott !!!)_

_Voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

**chamaloW** : ouf !!! Tu as réussi à avoir la fin ! Mais, si ça t'arrives une autre fois, et que tu n'arrives vraiment pas à avoir la fin, laisses moi une review avec ton adresse e-mail, et je t'envoi la chapitre en format world... Ca serait dommage que tu restes sur ta fin ! XP

**lumineko** : et voilà la suite tant attendue ! Et oui, il va y avoir un lemon, dans les derniers chapitres... alors, dsl, mais il va falloir attendre !

* * *

En voyant son supérieur étant vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une unique serviette autour des reins, Ed s'empourpra. Malgré sa gêne, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'ardent colonel. _(attention les filles, ne bavaient pas sur vos claviers !)_ Il commença, par son visage, entouré de fins cheveux bruns humides. Suivant la chute d'une goutte d'eau, il arriva aux larges épaules, puis au reste du corps viril. En le voyant en uniforme, on ne pouvait pas le deviner, mais le colonel possédait un torse finement musclé. Ensuite, venait cette serviette, si gênante. Si elle n'était pas là, il pourrait... QUOI ?! Depuis quand Ed pensait-il que la serviette était gênante ? Au contraire ! Elle était très utile. Il faudrait même qu'elle soit plus longue. Ou peut-être plus courte, comme ça... Noooon ! Ed, tu délires ! Allez, disparaissez, mauvaises pensées. Partez, partez, partez !!! Malheureusement pour lui, ces incantations ne furent pas plus efficaces que les baffes intérieures du colonel, et il ne put s'empêcher de garder les yeux rivés sur le superbe corps de son supérieur.

Ne sachant plus quoi penser, Ed décida de se retourner, et fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac (_comment ça il n'avait de sac ? Mais si ! Par la magie du stylo, je lui donne un sac !! XP _). Pendant qu'Ed lui tournait le dos, le colonel ne put s'empêcher de le détailler à son tour. Il était vraiment mignon. Une taille fine, de longs cheveux dorés comme les blés, des yeux semblables à des soleils... Voilà qu'il se mettait à être poétique ! Il n'allait vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui ! Perdu dans ses pensées, le colonel ne vit pas Ed s'éclipser dans les douches. Seul le bruit de l'eau tira Roy de sa réflexion. Mais, alors qu'il écoutait l'eau coulée, une image s'imposa dans son esprit : le Fullmetal, nu, se douchant. L'eau parcourant sa peau, suivant le contour de ses muscles, épousant ses courbes. Hum, quelle vision paradisiaque... Alors qu'il sentait une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre, le colonel s'arrêta. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser ça d'Edward ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il devait contrôler ses pensées ! Il était un homme tout de même !! Que lui arrivait-il depuis ce matin ? Comment pouvait-il ressentir autant de désir pour un homme, le Fullmetal en plus ?! Et si c'était plus qu'une attirance physique ? A peine Mustang eu cette pensée, qu'il se dépêcha de l'oublier. En attendant, il avait plus urgent. Il fallait qu'il parte loin ce cette douche et du Fullmetal, et vite ! De plus, s'il ne retournait pas rapidement à son bureau, il risquait de subir la colère du colonel. Mustang s'habilla donc précipitamment, et sortit pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

oOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Ed, sous sa douche, était lui aussi en intense réflexion. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Depuis ce matin, il était incapable de regarder le colonel en face. Pire, il avait mâté son bâtard de supérieur, et avait pensé qu'il était sexy ! Ce n'était pas possible !! C'était la faute de la jupe. Il ne voyait que ça. A force d'être habillé en femme, il commençait à penser comme elles (_enfin, ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'il est en jupe..._). Mais, cela n'allait pas durer. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Pour se changer les idées, il commença à se laver. Mais, très vite, il ferma les yeux, imaginant les mains du colonel à la place des siennes, parcourant sensuellement son corps. Commençant par le torse. Redessinant ses pectoraux. Effleurant ses abdos. Descendant de plus en plus bas... Quand soudain, Ed ouvrit les yeux. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer ? Il venait de dire qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à Mustang de cette façon !! Argh, et maintenant, comment allait-il faire pour se soulager de cette pression ? Doucement, il redescendit ses mains vers son bas ventre, essayant de ne pas penser au colonel vêtu d'une simple serviette. A son regard onyx. A son sourire charmeur. A son corps d'apollon. A ses doigts si habiles... Hum !

oOoOoOo

Riza, quant à elle, se promenait dans la caserne. Il fallait qu'elle éclaircisse le mystère entourant la relation entre Mustang et Edward. Après réflexion, elle était quasiment sûre que Roy était amoureux d'Ed (_comment ? instinct féminin ! lol_ !). Mais, du côté du Fullmetal ? Est-ce qu'il était de ce bord ? Et même s'il l'était, se pourrait-il qu'il soit amoureux du colonel ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Riza ne vit pas le commandant Amstrong, et lui rentra dedans _(il fallait qu'elle soit très préoccupée !)._ Bien sûr, Amstrong sentit à peine le choc, alors que Riza se retrouva assise par terre.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais vous aider, gente demoiselle ! s'exclama Amstrong, la cape au vent.

Après cette tirade, le prince Amstrong prit la douce Riza dans ses bras musclés, et l'emmena sur son fier destrier. Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Fin.

- ...

C'est quoi, ''**ça**'' ? (_Mince ! Ce n'est pas le bon script !!! Qui a mélangé les histoires ?! Argh, il y a trop de papier sur mon bureau ! Je ne retrouve rien... snif ! Pendant que je me noie sous une marée de papier, continuez sans moi !)_

_- ..._

Alors que les personnages font une minute de silence pour la non-intelligence de l'auteur, celle-ci retrouve enfin la suite. (_Qui à une non-intelligence ?!_) Et maintenant, on pourrait peut-être continuer, parce que ça fait quand même 12 lignes qui servent à rien... l'auteur est **vraiment** folle (_Espèce de narrateur à la noix, tu pourrait éviter de m'enfoncer ! Si tu continue tu risque de disparaître de la fic !_) Tu ne peux pas. (_Quoi ?!_) Si tu m'enlèves de la fic, il n'y a plus de fic, et tu vas te faire tuer par les lectrices ! (_Attends un peu, et tu vas voir espèce de BIIIIIIIIP !_) Quelle vulgarité ! Bon, je l'assomme, sinon, ça va encore durer un bon bout de temps ! (_Bong !_) Mission accomplie ! XP

_°Stop°_

_°Rembobinage des conneries°_

_°Play°_

Alors... Perdu dans ses pensées, blablabla Riza blablabla Amstrong blablabla Riza se retrouva assise par terre. En gentleman, Amstrong la releva délicatement, et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Voyant le commandant, Riza eu soudain une idée diabolique, et un sourire inquiétant s'étala sur son visage (_mais si ! le sourire style Kimblee, qui fait super peur !_).

oOoOoOo

Ignorant tout du diabolique complot de Hawkeye et d'Amstrong, Roy travaillait à son bureau. Ou plutôt, faisait semblant de travailler. Car, en réalité, cela faisait 15 minutes qu'il lisait la même ligne, sans s'en rendre compte. Son esprit était bien loin, près de son ange blond. Son ange ?! Mais, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Ed d'une façon poétique ? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait, et il fallait qu'il trouve quoi. Il avait peut-être mangé quelque chose de périmé ? S'était cogné la tête ? Ou bien, était-il malade ? Non, non, et non ! Il avait mangé à la caserne ce matin. Il ne s'était pas non plus cogné, et il se sentait en pleine forme. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit... amoureux ?!

Mais, comment savoir qu'il était amoureux ? Argh, il n'y connaissait rien, lui ! Il fallait qu'il demande de l'aide, mais à qui ?! Il ne pouvait pas demander aux membres de l'équipe, ils s'empresseraient de le colporter dans toute la caserne. Quand, soudain, son regard tomba sur le téléphone. Non. Il ne pouvait pas être tombé si bas ! Bon, il n'avait pas le choix... Soupirant, il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro, se maudissant d'avance pour ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

_Chapitre très court, mais, d'après moi, très riche !!! (surtout en description "croustilantes") Et votre clavier est toujours en vie ?! En tout cas, avec le temps qu'il fait en ce moment, un chap comme ça, ça réchauffe !!!! lol !_

_Sinon, qui est cette mystérieuse personne que Roy appelle ? Allez, les paris sont ouverts !!!_

_Et, désolé, je suis parti dans un délire pire que la dernière fois... Regardez le film de Kaamelott, puis lire une fic de Ichihara (qui est une auteur que j'aodre trooooop avec Devil's Nest... mais tout le monde s'en fout ! lol !!) avant d'écrire, ça ne me réussi vraiment pas du tout !!! La prochaine fois, je ferais attention ! (je regarderais les Dora ou les Bisounours avant d'écrire, ça m'atteindra peut-être moins !)_

_Sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, le prochain je ne sais pas quand il sera, ça dépendra de mon inspiration et de mes devoirs !!! Mais, en attendant, vous avez le droit de relire ce chapitre pour pouvoir rêver... enfin, après avoir mis une review !!! XD_


	7. Allô ?

_Auteur : l'irremplaçable Mirty91 !!!_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : je les ais mis sur ma liste, espèront que le papa Noël va me les apporter..._

_Rated : M !!!_

_Couple : Roy et Ed, encore et toujours !_

_Note 1 : ouah, tout ceux qui me lisent sont des supers détéctives !!! Pratiquement tout le monde avait trouvé qui c'était ! Je suis dég... Enfin, c'est l'un de mes persos préféré avec Amstrong et Greed ! Ils sont troooop marrant à écrire, donc je devais le mettre (par contre, même si j'ai mis Amstrong, je ne pense pas mettre Greed... sinon, je devrais mettre Kimblee-chan, et après, je risque de délirer un peu trop...!!!) Enfin, je vous remercie tous pour les reviews, ça me fait super plaisir, et ça m'a vraiment motivée pour écrire la suite !!! Alors, hésitez pas à continuez, j'y ai pris goût !! XP_

_Note 2 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, Ed à retrouvé ses membres **et** Maes est vivant._

_Note 3 : entre paranthèse c'est mes commentaires._

_Et voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**chibiedroy**__ : chuis déçue... Tout le monde a trouvé ! Je ne sais plus faire de suspense... snif ! Enfin, j'espère que la suite va quand même te plaire._

_**Mikie**__ : BRAVO ! Tu as été ma 50__e__ reviews ! Chuis trooooop contente ! Pour la peine, tu as le droit d'imaginer Roy et Ed prenant leur douche ensemble ! mdr ! Et comme tu as put le lire, dans ma fic, Maes n'est pas mort ! De toute façon, j'ai toujours été contre sa mort !! Il est trop gentil et trop marrant pour mourir ! C'est comme si on tuait Amstrong... L'horreur !!! Et, si t'as autant de budget pour les effets spéciaux, tu pourrais m'en passer pour ma fic ? Comme ça, je pourrais mettre des petits cœurs quand Roy et Ed se rencontrent. Avec la chanson "Ti amo" et le vent dans les cheveux. Ainsi que pour les tites étoiles d'Amstrong... ça coûte cher ! lol !_

_**fmaetmoi**__ : ouf, j'ai eu peur que tu ais eu une crise de démence, suite à un manque de sang à cause d'une hémorragie nasale ! Et, désolé de te décevoir, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour les scènes... "pas très catholiques" ! Le chapitre d'avant, c'était pour se réchauffer, vu le froid qu'il fait en ce moment ! mdr ! Enfin, je compte bien en remettre quelque unes, et, bien sûr, le lemon, mais il sera vers la fin, et la fin... je sais pas quand elle est !! En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir !

* * *

_

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Alors que le téléphone continuait de sonner, Roy se demanda s'il ne faisait pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Après tout, il avait encore le temps de raccrocher, non ? Malheureusement, Mustang mit trop de temps à se décider, et la personne décrocha :

- Allô ? Maes Hugues à l'appareil, j'écoute ! (_tout le monde s'y attendait, non ?_)

Roy pouvait encore ne rien dire, et raccrocher immédiatement. Hugues penserait que ce n'était qu'un farceur, et on en resterait là. Mais... il ne saurait jamais ce quel est le sentiment qu'il ressent quant il voit le Fullmetal. Le choix était difficile ! Et puis, au diable la fierté ! S'il n'avait pas une réponse, il allait devenir fou !

Au téléphone, Maes s'impatientait :

- Allô ? Allôôôôôôôô ? Allôlôlôlôlô ? Alouette, gentille alouette ?!

Oui, je sais, on pourrait penser que Maes a le même âge mental que sa fille. En réalité, il a moins. Mais, le problème, c'est que **normalement**, c'est un adulte. D'un autre côté, l'auteur est aussi une fille sensée,** normalement**. (_quoi ? Je vais le dire à ma môman !!_) Donc, ne vous fiez pas aux choses **normales**, elles ne sont **pas normales** (_note à moi-même : ne pas écrire après les cours de philo, ça donne des trucs bizarres !_) Enfin, en ce moment le problème n'est pas de savoir si la mort, qui est un état de non-existence, existe ou pas quand nous existons, car si elle existe, nous n'existons pas, etc ; le problème est que Roy ressemble toujours à une carpe, et que Maes commence à chanter le "Marabout d'ficelle" :

_-_ 3 p'tits chats, 3 p'tits chats, 3 p'tits chats, chats, chats, chapeau de paille..

_-..._

Moi je dis cette histoire devient vraiment n'importe quoi !!! (_je suis d'accord..., mais, le pire, c'est que c'est moi qui l'écrit !_)

- ...bulletin, tin, tin, tintamarre, tintamarre...

- Euh... Hugues, c'est moi, Roy.

Ouf, Roy a parlé, on applaudit ! Surtout que maintenant, on a tous la chanson dans la tête jusqu'à la fin de la journée ! Merci Hugues ! Enfin, celui-ci, ravi que son ami l'appelle se met à parler à une vitesse fulgurante :

- Oh, Roy ? Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Comment ça va ? Et le boulot ? Tu ne t'ennuis pas ? Moi, je suis en vacances pour profiter de ma choupinette adorée ! Elle est trop mimi, tu la verrais...

- Attends ! J'aurais... euh... un service à te demander.

- Un service ? Quoi comme service ?

- Un renseignement.

- Sur quoi ?

- Euh... on ne pourrait pas se voir en privée ?

- En privée ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler là !

- Bah, ok, si tu veux. Mais où ?

- Ca ne te dirait pas qu'on se retrouve dans 1 heure au restaurant de la dernière fois, tu sais, Ichiraku ? (_vous avez reconnu de quel manga je l'ai tiré ?! XD _)

- Ok, on se retrouve là-bas ! A tout à l'heure.

- Salut !

En raccrochant le téléphone, Roy eu l'impression qu'il venait de programmer son exécution. D'un côté, il n'a pas vraiment tort. La mort par noyade de photos, s'est un meurtre ou pas ? Toujours est-il qu'il soupira, avant de se remettre à travailler, afin de pouvoir partir à l'heure.

oOoOoOo

Pendant que Roy était confronté à d'immenses problèmes, Ed n'était pas en reste non plus. La question à un centime (_une de mes expressions préférées !_) : comment affronté le regard de son supérieur ? Depuis qu'il l'avait vu sortant des douches, Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce corps d'apollon, à ce... argh ! Non, on avait dit non ! Le colonel n'est pas sexy et/ou superbe et/ou attirant et/ou irrésistible ! C'est un bâtard, un enfoiré, un séducteur, un... un homme à femme !

Alors, pourquoi, en pensant cela, Ed ressentait une telle tristesse. Que Mustang aime les femmes, c'est normal ! D'ailleurs, Edward aussi. Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas Winry, ni Rose, mais, il aimait les femmes ! Après tout, qu'un homme aime un autre homme, son supérieur de plus, c'est "contre-nature". Et, à sens unique. Jamais Mustang ne pourrait répondre à ses sentiments...

Mais, quels sentiments ?! Et voilà ! Il y repensait ! C'était un cercle infernal ! Et tout ça, c'était la faute de son frère ! Un jour, Alphonse avait **osé** demander à son frère s'il n'était pas amoureux de Mustang ! Mais, quelle question !! La réponse était évidente ! Bien sûr que non. Alors, pourquoi la poser ? Depuis, Ed n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer des trucs. Des fois, il a bien envie d'étrangler son cher petit frère, et ses brillantes idées ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'Al file le parfait amour avec Winry qu'il doit cherche l'âme sœur pour son frère. Encore plus si cette âme sœur se révèle être le colonel. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Ed avait le cœur qui battait en voyant le colonel, comme s'il appréciait sa présence, ces disputes qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être le seul à ses yeux...

Finalement, Al avait vraiment l'œil. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement. Il voudrait lui dire, lui avouer... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ressortir ses sentiments ! Cela lui briserait forcément le cœur. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie. Mais, c'était tellement difficile, surtout maintenant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Encore, quant il allait en mission, loin de lui, il pouvait l'oublier, mais maintenant...

Ed soupira. Déprimé, il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque, pour lire un peu, et se changer les idées, avant d'aller manger.

oOoOoOo

Revenant au bureau, Riza eu l'agréable surprise de voir le colonel travaillant sérieusement. Tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, elle repensa à son plan. A première vue, il semblait parfait. Mais, avec le caractère imprévisible du colonel et du Fullmetal, il fallait le peaufiner encore et toujours, pour être sûre que tout ce passe comme prévue. Après tout, elle et Amstrong n'avaient pas passé autant de temps à faire une stratégie pour rien ! Repensant à ce plan digne des plus grands cerveaux criminels, Riza sourit, mais, heureusement, se retint de pousser le rire diabolique (_style Envy ou Kimblee !_).

oOoOoOo

Alors que Hawkeye retravailler son plan, le colonel ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller l'horloge. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne voulait pas qu'arrive l'heure du déjeuner. Il en venait presque à espérer que Riza arrive à la dernière minute avec des dossiers urgents à remplir immédiatement ! (_c'est impossible, ça !!_) Malheureusement, même les alchimistes ne peuvent contrôler le temps. Ainsi, après 13h29, 13h30 arriva ! (_c'est magique ! lol !_) Dans un dernier espoir, Roy leva les yeux vers le lieutenant, pour la voir ranger ses affaires et se diriger vers la cantine. Apparemment, plus rien ne pouvait le sauver. A regret, il rangea doucement son bureau, puis se leva lentement de son fauteuil, et se dirigea tranquillement pour la sortie. Jusqu'à la grille, il espéra que quelqu'un vienne lui remettre un dossier urgent, qui lui fournirait une bonne excuse. Mais, rien.

Alors, il se dirigea vers Ichiraku, se demandant comment présenter les choses. Allez, comme on dit, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

* * *

_Bon, pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais, il faut bien qu'il y ait des transitions (dsl, je ne peux pas faire **que** des scènes dans les douches !!). Et le prochain chapitre, ce sera la rencontre entre Roy et Hugues ! _

_Je sais, rien de très palpitant, mais j'ai du mal à écrire... trop de devoir...et une overdose de math... j'en ai marre... j'aurais dut prendre L... marre aussi de la physique (en fait, j'aime l'histoire, la philo, le français et la SVT ! bref, qu'est-ce que je fait en S, c'est une bonne question...) _

_Enfin, bref, tout le monde s'en fiche de ma vie et du fait que mes prof sont des exploiteurs ! Mais, à cause de ça, je ne sais absolument pas quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre ! Je fait de mon mieux, mais vous pouvez toujours me motiver en m'envoyant pleeeeeins de reviews !!!!! XD_


	8. Autour d'un bol

_Auteur : en direct de l'asile, voilà Mirty91_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne suis pas Hiromu Arakawa, donc, ils ne sont pas à moi !!_

_Rated : M, même si pour l'instant il n'y a rien de grave_

_Couple : vive le yaoi, et surtout vive le royed !!!!_

_Note 1 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, Ed à retrouvé ses membres et Maes est en vie._

_Note 2 : entre paranthèse, c'est mes commentaires._

_Note 3 : dsl d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais les prof ne se sont pas calmés, et je continus de croûler sous les devoirs ! Donc, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre, et en plus, je suis crevée !! Mais, en vous inquiétez pas, je continurais d'écrire, quoiqu'il arrive !!! Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !_

_Voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**chamalloW** : Maes fait gamin ? C'est normal ! J'adore Maes, car il peut passer du sérieux à la pitrerie très rapidement ! Et avec Roy, qui est toujours très sérieux, cela fait un duo de choc ! lol ! En tout cas, voilà la suite tant attendue !!!_

_Aemel13__ : la flemmite aiguë, je connais ça ! Heureusement, ça ne t'as pas empêcher de lire, ouf ! lol ! Et non, Roy n'est pas à plaindre, c'est un héros, il est donc forcer de surmonter de diiiiificiles épreuves... comme parler avec Maes, par exemple ! Sinon, moi aussi j'adore la chanson du " Marabout d'ficelle ", après avoir écrit ce chapitre, je l'avais dans la tête, c'est horrible ! Enfin, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !!!_

* * *

En retard. Il était en vacances, n'avait rien à faire, mais il trouvait le moyen d'être en retard ! Cela faisait presque 30 minutes que Roy attendait Hugues à Ichiraku. Il passait le temps en mangeant sans appétit un bol de ramen au porc. D'habitude, la nourriture lui remontait le moral, mais, là, il était bien trop stressé. Et cet abruti qui n'arrivait pas ! Pour la 307e fois depuis le début de la journée, Mustang soupira, avant de piocher machinalement une nouille dans son bol. L'air absent, il la contempla, puis monta ses baguettes jusqu'à sa bouche. Malheureusement, la pâte glissa gracieusement le long du bout de bois, avant de replonger doucement pour rejoindre ses congénères. Roy se figea, la bouche ouverte, la tête en avant, le bras levé et les baguettes vides devant la bouche. Il regarda son bol d'un air incrédule. Puis il fixa son regard, devenu furieux, sur ses baguettes. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait les brûler ! Ces petits bâtons inutiles, impossible à utiliser. Pratique pour faire un régime, mais pas pour manger. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas réussi à avoir de fourchette !! Et c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à manger une seule nouille que la nourriture n'avait pas remonté le moral du colonel...

Heureusement, Maes arriva en courant et s'assit à la table, sauvant les baguettes d'un feu de joie imminent. Lassé de son combat contre ses nouilles, Roy posa ses baguettes, et foudroya du regard son ami. Celui-ci, inconscient du danger, commanda un bol de ramen avant de se mettre à parler un ton joyeux :

- Désolé d'être en retard ! Mais, j'étais au parc avec ma choupinette, et on n'a pas vu le temps passé. Elle est tellement adorable ! Surtout quand elle est sur les balançoires, elle adore ça. Je crois que je vais lui en acheter une, ça lui fera tellement plaisir ! Et une intérieure, comme ça, elle pourra y jouer tous les jours, et...

- Hugues...

- Oui ?

- Ca fait 30 minutes que je t'attends !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'explique que...

- Oui, mais ma pause se finit dans 30 minutes, donc, j'aimerais qu'on évite de perdre trop de temps.

-...ok ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?

Suite à cette question, Roy réfléchit. Bien sûr, pendant les 30 minutes qu'il avait attendu, il avait pensé à diverses stratégies. Malheureusement, celle qui semblait la plus adaptée risquait de durer longtemps. Mais, il ne pouvait pas non plus se dévoiler entièrement, son ami en mourrait de rire, et lui de honte. Ayant réfléchit quelques instants, Roy déclara doucement, d'une voix posée :

- Et bien... comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureux ?

En entendant cette question, Hugues se figea. Il n'en revenait pas, Roy lui posait une telle question ! Il se sentait aussi gêné que le jour où Elysia lui avait demandé d'où venaient les bébés !! Se reprenant, il se rendit compte que cette question voulait dire, implicitement, que le Don Juan de Central avait quelqu'un en vue ! Hugues n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Psychologue, il ne posa pas la question directement, mais, avec subtilité, il demanda :

- Et pourquoi cela t'intéresserait-il ?

- Euh... comment dire... c'est pour... parce que...

Maes jubilait. Voir le grand Flame Alchemist bredouiller, d'un air mal à l'aise, et se tortillant les doigts comme un gamin pris en faute était un fait exceptionnel ! Voilà qui brisait quelque peu son image de super homme. Et cela renforçait également l'hypothèse qui disait qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-dessous. Il décida d'oublier sa prudence, et de tenter le tout pour le tout. C'est pourquoi il lança soudainement :

- Qui ?

- Hein ?, fit Roy, un air surpris sur le visage.

- Tu me dis ''_qui_'' et je te dis ''_comment_'' !

- ...

Perdu, Roy ne répondit rien se contentant de regarder son ami, pétrifié. Comment avait-il put le deviner ? Cela était si visible ? En tout cas, il ne fallait pas qu'il rougisse... mais, c'était malheureusement trop tard !

De son côté, Maes avait passé depuis longtemps le stade de la simple satisfaction. Voir son meilleur ami rougir et être pétrifié par une simple question était une première mondiale ! Mais cela montrait que Mustang était sans doute très attaché à cette personne. D'ailleurs, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Laure ? Non, elle avait déménagé. Charlotte ? C'était finit depuis longtemps. Carine ? Elle s'était fiancée le moi dernier. Mirty ? Elle était avec Robert (_Angie, c'est pour toi ! _). Et, Roy n'était pas du genre à ressortir avec ses ex. Alors, qui d'autre ? Il était sortit avec presque tout Central !

Pourquoi pas Riza ? Même si le colonel affirmait ne l'aimer comme une sœur, les sentiments évoluent. Et, d'après le proverbe « _Qui aime bien, châties bien !_ ». Alors, dans ce cas là, c'est l'amour fou entre eux !!

Mais... « _Qui aime bien, châties bien_ » ?!!

Dans ce cas, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui pouvait correspondre ! L'espace d'un instant, Hugues pensa qu'il pouvait s'agir de... Noooon ! C'était pratiquement impossible ! Mais, d'un autre côté... Allez, rien que pour s'amuser, cela valait la peine de vérifier.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas me le dire, commença Maes en fixant un Mustang toujours muet, je vais essayer de le deviner.

- ...

- Laure ?

- Non.

- Charlotte ? Carine ?

- Non, non.

- Riza ?

- Tu sais très bien que non ! Je l'aime comme...

- Comme une sœur, je sais, je sais...

- On ne dirait pas.

- Bon, alors, j'ai plus d'idée de nom.

Maes s'arrêta un instant, et fit semblant de réfléchir. Il en profita pour observer sa "proie". Roy semblait ne rien remarquer. Parfait ! Il ne restait plus qu'à refermer le "piège". Passant aux choses sérieuses, il continua, d'une voix traitante, faisant semblant de réfléchir :

- Alors... Hum... Voyons, voyons... Vert ?

- Hein ?

- Les yeux ! Vert ?

- Non

- Noisette ?

- Non

- Bleu, rouge ?

- Rouge ?

- Ca pourrait être une Ishbal...

- Non.

- Bon, les cheveux alors...

- ...

- Brune ?

- Hum.

- C'est un "_non_" ou un "_oui_" ?

- Non.

- Rousse ou blond ?

- Non et non.

- Il n'y a plus vraiment de choix !

- Mais...

- Quoi ?

- En dernier, tu as dit quoi ?

- Blond.

- Pourquoi au masculin ?

- Hein ?

- Tu as tout dit au féminin. Alors, pourquoi tu as dit "_blond_" au masculin.

- Parce que tu aurais put craquer sur un petit blond...

- ???

- Avec de grands yeux dorés... continua Maes, se rapprochant doucement.

- Mais, euh...

- Et une adorable bouille...

- Enfin...

- Même s'il est un peu caractériel, il est vrai.

- ...

- Tu ne dis plus rien ?

- ...

- J'ai raison ou pas ?!

- ...

N'y tenant plus, Hugues se leva, et s'exclama :

- ALORS, C'EST "OUI" OU "NON" ???

Suite à cette exclamation, le silence se fit dans le restaurant. Sentant tous les regards pesés sur lui, Maes se rassit doucement, rougissant légèrement. Puis, l'incident clos, tout le monde reprit ses activités. Après un instant de gêne, le barbu revint à la charge :

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est lui ou pas, bordel !

- ...oui.

* * *

_Pour le combat Roy VS les baguettes, je parle d'expérience ! Avant je n'arrivais pas à manger avec !!! Maintenant, ça va mieux, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je mette une scène comme ça, pour montrer que ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde de se battre contre ses baguettes ! mdr ! XP_

_Sinon, dsl pour les fans de Roy, mais je voulais casser un peu son image de super homme toujours bien sous tout les rapports... c'est pas marrant sinon !! Bon, Roy a mis sa fierté de côté et a enfin fait des aveux !!! Ca va pouvoir avancer (bon, il reste le cas de Ed, qui est plus difficile... et vi, la fic n'est pas prête de se terminer !!!) Heureusement, Maesman est là pour les aider !!!! _

_Alors, pour l'encourager, reviews ? XD_


	9. Mission Cupidon

_Auteur : et oui, je suis toujours pas morte !_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : actuellement, je suis recherchée par la police pour vol de personnages ! (T.T)_

_Rated : M, même si pour l'instant il n'y a rien de grave_

_Couple : yaoi, et surtout royed !_

_Note 1 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, Ed à retrouvé ses membres et Maes est en vie._

_Note 2 : entre paranthèse, c'est mes commentaires._

_Note 3 : désolééééééééééééééééééééééééé ! (Ritsu style) Je suis vraiment inexcusable pour ce retard ! Et, encore désolé, mais ça risque de continuer. J'ai eu une super panne d'inspiration, combiné à un sadisme des profs... Maintenant que le 1er trimestre est terminé, on entre dans la "vraie" phase de travail. Résultat, plein de devoirs type bac ! Ils ont réussit à nous mettre un DS le mercredi après-midi... les enf !!!! (T.T) Enfin, bref, voilà le 9e chapitre ! Avec les vacances de noël, j'espère pouvoir poster plus tôt, mais, c'est pas sûr !_

_Voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**ChamalloW**__ : c'est vrai que c'est dur de faire avouer Roy, mais Maes fait quand même partit des renseignements ! C'est un boss ! Et duo de choc, je ne sais pas, en tout cas, Maesman est sur le coup ! Enfin, tkt pas, la suite sera forcèment marrante ! (je sais pas écrire des trucs tristes, j'ai essayer une fois, et finalement c'était plus marrant qu'autre chose... (u.u) )_

_

* * *

_

Roy, après avoir murmuré sa réponse, baissa la tête, honteux. Il l'avait dit ! Il avait avoué !! Comment pourrait-il regarder son ami en face, maintenant que celui-ci connaissait la vérité ? Mustang ne bougeait plus, de peur de déclencher le courroux de celui-ci. Après tout, Maes était très proche de Ed, il le considérait presque comme son fils. Comment allait-il réagir, en sachant que Roy en était amoureux ? Peut-être Maes allait-il être dégoûter, et briser leur amitié... Mais, Mustang ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était de **sa** faute à lui. Il devait être capable de contrôler ses sentiments, ou alors en assumer les conséquences.

Pendant que Roy réfléchissait, Hugues était totalement abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait penser que son ami lui réponde si franchement ! De plus, il avait parlé de Ed, sans vraiment y croire. C'était juste un jeu, pour embarrasser le colonel. Mais, finalement, il avait visé juste. Et, maintenant, comment réagir ? Maes se sentait tirailler. Il ne s'inquiétait pas du bonheur de Ed, il était sûr que Roy saurait prendre soin de lui. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était la réaction de l'entourage. Après tout, qu'un colonel sorte avec son subordonné, alors qu'ils sont tous les deux des hommes ! Cela pourrait poser des problèmes !! Et... si Ed rejetait Roy ? Celui-ci avait l'air vraiment amoureux. Une déception pourrait lui briser le cœur. Non, Roy ne pourrait pas s'en remettre.

Il fallait que Hugues fasse quelque chose. Tout d'abord, il allait tâter le terrain, du côté de Ed. Mais, comment faire ? Peut-être pourrait-il téléphoner à Al, pour lui demander son avis. Oui, cela était une bonne idée. Et ensuite... et ensuite, il improviserait !!!

Fier de son ''plan'', Hugues releva la tête, un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Surpris, Roy le regarda avec des grands yeux étonnés. Son ami le rassura :

- Ah, je suis troooop fort ! J'ai trouvé !! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider !

- Ca ne te fait rien ?

- De quoi ?!

- Et bien... que je sois amoureux... de... enfin, tu vois !

- Non, ton bonheur, c'est le plus important ! En plus, c'est Havoc qui va être content.

- Encore faudrait-il que j'arrive à séduire le Fullmetal...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai dit que je prenais les choses en main !

- Et, que compte-tu faire ?

- Tout d'abord, je vais me renseigner, et après, je vais me mettre en action.

- Plus précisément ?

- Tu verras ! Bon, je dois y aller, je vais bosser sur ton affaire !! Je vais appeler ça... euh... ''Mission Cupidon'' !

Sur ce, Hugues se leva de sa chaise, et partit précipitamment du restaurant. Surpris par cette soudaine rapidité, Roy resta assis, l'air hébété. Reprenant ses esprits, il se dit que son ami était vraiment quelqu'un d'impulsif. Sa deuxième pensée, fut qu'il était aussi très étourdit : il était partit en oubliant de payer !

oOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Riza mettait-elle aussi son plan en action. Profitant du fait que le colonel soit sortit, et que le reste de l'équipe soit encore à la cantine, elle alla à son bureau, et chercha des dossiers à remplir. Elle finit par trouver une pile de dossiers en attentes, car ils n'étaient pas prioritaires. Empoignant ce lourd chargement, elle se rendit dans le bureau du colonel et les dessus, bien en évidence, accompagnés d'un mot disant qu'il fallait qu'ils devaient tous être remplis pour ce soir. Après ça, elle réfléchit. Pour que son plan marche, il fallait faire en sorte le colonel et le Fullmetal se retrouvent tous les deux, seuls, dans les bureaux, ce soir. Avec cette pile impressionnante de dossiers, Mustang en avait pour des heures ! Elle avait réussit pour le colonel, mais comment faire pour retenir Edward ?

oOoOoOo

A peine rentré chez le lui, Hugues se jeta sur le téléphone. Enfin, pas tout de suite... D'abord, il embrassa sa femme, puis alla voir sa fille, et s'extasia devant le dessin qu'elle était en train de faire, s'exclamant que sa fille était un génie et une artiste en herbe. Ensuite, il alla enfin dans son bureau, et appela Alphonse. Au bout de quelques sonnerie, une personne décrocha.

- Allô, ici Maes Hugues.

- ...

- Bonjour Winry ! Ca va ?

- ...

- Oui, tout va bien !! Et tu verrais Elysia, elle est trooooop mignonne.

- ...

- Je sais, je sais. Au fait, est-ce que Alphonse est là ?

- ...

- Merci, j'attends.

Alors que Winry appelait Al, Maes réfléchit à la manière de lui poser la question. Oh, après tout, mieux valait être direct. Al n'était plus le petit garçon qu'il avait connu, il avait 17 ans maintenant (_et oui, Ed doit être majeur dans l'histoire, donc Al doit avoir 17 ans minimum !_). En plus, il sortait avec Winry, et connaissait donc les tourments de l'amour !

Enfin, Al répondit au bout du fil.

- Bonjour Al ! Comment ça va ?

- ...

- Bien, merci ! Je voudrais te poser une question au sujet de ton frère...

- ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien ! C'est juste que... Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour Roy ?

- ...

- Comment t'expliquer... Tu sais garder un secret ?

- ...

- Alors, il se trouve que notre Flame Alchemist national éprouve des sentiments pour ce cher Fullmetal.

- ...

- Je sais, moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre. Mais, alors, pour Ed ?

- ...

- Non ?

- ...

- C'est pas vrai !

- ...

- ...je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

- ...

- Ok, je te tiens au courant ! Merci, et à bientôt !

Sur ce, Maes raccrocha, et un sourire inquiétant s'étala sur son visage. En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Pour un peu, il aurait presque poussé le rire diabolique ! Mais, le plus important, c'était de maintenant passer à la phase 2 du plan.

...D'ailleurs, c'est quoi la phase 2, déjà ?!

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je sais, c'est cour, c'est nul, et en plus vous avez attendu longtemps... Je suis impardonnable, vous pouvez me lancer des tomates ! Alors, pour la conversation téléphonique, c'est normal qu'on ne sache pas ce que Al et Winry disent ! Après tout, Maes est au téléphone, et à l'époque, il n'y a pas le mode "haut parleur" (mais non, c'est pas parce que j'avais la flemme d'inventé de nouveaux dialogue ! XD ) Sinon, rien d'autre à dire sur ce chapitre, sauf qu'il m'a donné du mal ! _

_Et aussi, pour les fans de** Hana Kimi** (Parmis Eux, en français), j'ai une demannde. Avec une copine, on est fan du couple **Kadoma/Kujo** (vous savez, el petit mignon du dortoir n°1, et le karateka flippant). Mais, il n'y aucune fic sur ce couple, et on désespère !!! Alors, si vous trouvez une fic, merci de me prévenir ! Et mieux, si vous n'avez pas d'idée de ficn écrivez sur ce couple, et j'irais la lire direct !!! XD_


	10. Sourires inquiétants

_Auteur : en direct de son ordi, Mirty91 !!!_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : il ne sont pas à moi, mais je les matyrise quand même !!!_

_Rated : M, même si pour l'instant il n'y a rien de grave_

_Couple : royed, donc yaoi !_

_Note 1 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, Ed à retrouvé ses membres et Maes est en vie._

_Note 2 : entre paranthèse, c'est mes commentaires._

_Note 3 : tout d'abord, Joyeyx Noël (en retard) et Bonne Année à tous ! Je suis dsl d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire avec les cours, et pendant les vacances, j'étais super occupé aussi ! En plus, j'ai commencé à écrire 2 nouveaux one-shot, mais, chut ! vous en saurez pas plus !!! Enfin, je vais arrêter de blablater, et vous laissez lire le chapitre !!!_

_Voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**chamalloW** : ah, Maes et Riza, heureusement qu'ils sont là, sinon, il faudrait 256 ans (au moins) avant qu'on ait un royed ! Bon, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va être à la hauteur de tes espérances, mais je l'espère !_

_**ilovechine.sky** : super, une nouvelle fan ! XD Trop contente ! Par contre, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de conclure l'histoire trop vite. Moi aussi, je n'aime pas quand ça va trop vite ! Au début, la fic devait faire 3 ou 4 chapitre, mais, j'ai pas put m'empêcher de faire durer les choses. Et j'adore tellement vos reviews, que je sens que je vais continuer à faire durer la fic ! XD (ok, c'est aussi parce que je suis sadique et que j'adore couper à des moments pleins de suspense... mais, chut ! c'est un secret !)_

* * *

Après avoir parlé avec Al, Maes décida de sortir pour préparer la suite de son plan. Jusque là, tout va bien. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas de suite. Bien sûr, on pourrait dire qu'il sort pour trouver l'inspiration. Mais, alors, pourquoi il emmène sa fille et sa femme ? Et, pourquoi ils vont au parc ? ...ne cherchez pas, il n'y a aucune logique.

Malgré tout, pendant que sa fille s'amusait sur le toboggan, Hugues réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour rapprocher ces deux têtes de mules que sont Edward et Roy. D'un côté, le plus simple serait de dire à Roy que ses sentiments ont de fortes chances d'être partagés, et lui laisser faire le reste. Mais, si ça rate ? Roy risquerait de lui en vouloir. Et Ed aussi. Et ça brûle, le feu. Et aussi, un coup d'automail, ça fait mal... Finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Alors qu'il continuait de penser, Hugues aperçu une silhouette familière se promenant dans les rues. Mais oui ! Cette personne pourrait l'aider !! Requinqué, il se dirigea vers elle, après avoir confié son ange à l'amour de sa vie (_en gros, il confie sa fille à sa femme !_)

oOoOoOo

Après avoir mis les dossiers sur le bureau de Mustang, Riza réfléchit au moyen de retenir le Fullmetal. Le coup des dossiers ne marcherait pas sur Ed. Il était assez appliqué pour être en avance sur son travail. Il fallait trouver un autre moyen. Dans ce but, Riza avait parcouru la caserne, à la recherche d'une idée. Malheureusement, sans résultat. C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur Fuery, qui revenait de la cantine. A la vue de son supérieur, il s'arrêta et se mit au garde à vous. Après lui avoir rendu son salut, Riza eu une idée. Après tout, Fuery s'entendait très bien avec Ed, il pourrait peut-être l'aider. Par contre, elle ne savait pas comment lui demander son aide, sans lui révéler ses soupçons sur les sentiments du colonel. Elle demanda timidement :

- Dîtes-moi, Fuery, vous connaissez bien Edward ?

- Euh, assez, lieutenant. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien... je cherche quelque chose pour... euh... comment dire ? L'occuper.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- C'est à dire... Comment l'expliquer...?

- Cela à un rapport avec les dossiers que vous avez posé sur le bureau du colonel ?

- Hein ?!

- Je suis repassé au bureau chercher ma carte de cantine, et je vous ai vu.

- Ah ! Et oui, ça a un rapport.

- Sans vouloir être impertinent, puis-je savoir lequel ?

- C'est... euh... comment dire...

- Vous voulez qu'ils soient ensemble ce soir, c'est ça ?

- Quoi ?!

- C'est bien ça votre plan, non ?

- Comment avez-vous devinez ?

- Ce n'est pas difficile. Vous avez vu aussi bien que moi la façon dont le colonel tourne autour de Ed depuis quelque temps, et inversement.

A cet instant, Hawkeye se dit qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment pas Fuery. Avant aujourd'hui, Riza n'avait jamais eu aucun soupçon sur les sentiments du colonel, alors qu'elle était toujours à ses côtés. Et Kain, lui, avait réussi à percer le masque de Mustang, non seulement, mais de Edward aussi ! Riza était bluffé.

- Vous savez, la seule chose qui soit assez forte pour retenir Edward, continua Kain, c'est un bon livre d'alchimie. Il suffit de dire que le livre ne peut pas sortir de la caserne, et, à tous les coups, Ed va rester aux bureaux pour pouvoir le lire.

- Mais, je pensais que Ed avait lu tous les traités d'alchimie de la caserne ?!

- Hum, c'est vrai... Mais, cela m'étonnerait qu'il ait lu ceux de la bibliothèque n°6 !

- La bibliothèque n°6 ?

- Oui, c'est une annexe de la bibliothèque centrale. On ne peut y accéder qu'à partir d'un certain grade, c'est pour cela qu'elle est peu connue.

- Et moi, je pourrais y accéder ?

- Je pense.

- Très bien, je vais aller sur-le-champ à cette bibliothèque. Où se trouve-t-elle ?

- Dans le quartier sud, juste en face du parc.

- D'accord. Si on me cherche, dîtes que je suis sortie pour une affaire urgente. Et, ne pressez pas trop le colonel, moins il en fera cet après-midi, plus il longtemps restera ce soir.

- Comptez sur moi !

Sur ce, Riza partit vers la bibliothèque n°6. Etant donné que le temps était agréable, et la bibliothèque non loin, elle décida d'y aller à pied. Mais, alors qu'elle longeait le parc, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Un dragueur ? Un pervers ? Un psychopathe ???

Riza sortit immédiatement son revolver, et se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec... Maes ?!

- Cool, c'est moi, dit-il, en levant les mains.

Interloquée, Riza rangea son arme et lui demanda :

- Mais, que faîtes vous ici ? demanda le lieutenant.

- Et bien, officiellement, je me promène avec ma fille et mon épouse.

- Et officieusement ?

- Je cherche un plan ! D'ailleurs vous allez pouvoir m'aider.

- Un plan pour quoi ?

- Et bien... vous savez garder un secret ? chuchota Hugues, tout en se rapprochant.

- Oui, répondit Riza sur le même ton, tendant l'oreille.

- C'est pour mettre Roy et Ed ensemble...

- QUOI ?!

- Aïe !

En effet, sous la surprise, Riza avait hurlé dans l'oreille de ce pauvre Maes. Se rendant compte de son acte, elle reprit plus doucement :

- Je suis désolée, c'est la surprise...

- Je comprends, ces deux là ensemble, ce n'est pas banal !

- Ce n'est pas pour ça. En vérité, je suis ici dans le même but.

- Hein ?

Alors, Riza expliqua tout à Maes. Puis, celui-ci raconta à son tour son déjeuner avec Roy, et les révélations de celui-ci. Après quoi, il déclara :

- Tout ceci est très intéressant. Vous pouvez compter sur mon aide, Riza !

- Merci. D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée de ce que vous pouvez faire.

Elle chuchota à l'oreille de Maes son plan, un sourire inquiétant accroché. A la fin, Maes la regarda, et, à son tour, un sourire malsain s'étala sur son visage.

* * *

_Ahaha ! Encore une fin avec pleins de suspense ! Mais, on en apprend un petit plus sur le plan de Riza ! En tout cas, je trouve Riza et Hugues font peur à sourire comme ça !!! Je serais à la place de Roy et d'Ed, j'aurais peur..._

_Sinon, rien à dire sur ce chapitre, sauf qu'il est nul, que je suis dsl, mais, j'ai eu une grooooosse panne d'inspiration, donc, vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates, je comprendrais... ( -.-)_

_Allez, à la prochaine, et encore une fois, je vous souhaite à tous une **BONNE ANNEE 2008**, avec pleins de fic, de yaoi, et de lemon !!!! XP_


	11. Distractions

_Auteur : et non, elle n'est pas morte, c'est toujours Mirty 91 !_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : je suis vraiment obligé de le dire ? _

_Rated : M, mais, pour l'instant c'ets plus K _

_Couple : royed, donc yaoi !_

_Note 1 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, Ed à retrouvé ses membres et Maes est en vie._

_Note 2 : entre paranthèse, c'est mes commentaires._

_Note 3 : je sais pas comment le dire, mais je m'excuse !!!!! Je suis vraiment impardonnable pour cette longue attente. Perso, je déteste quand les auteurs font ça, donc vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates. Je comptais avancer pendant les vacances de Noël, mais j'ai eu la gastro (le 25 décembre, en plus, je suis maudite !) suivit de la grippe ! Tout ça en 2 semaines ! Et, là, j'étais en révision pour le bac blanc, que je viens juste de finir. Donc, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire. Bon, j'arrête de vous raconter ma life, te je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre ! Et aussi, Bonne Saint Valentin à tous !_

_**Et aussi, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Je viens de dépasser les 100 reviews !! Quand je pense que, au début, j'espèrais en avoir tout au plus une dizaine pour cette fic... En tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir, et j'espère que ma fic va continuer de vous plaire jusqu'à la fin !!!**_

_Voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**ilovechine.sky**__ : je sais, les chapitres sont petits, dsl... mais, sinon, je mets trop de temps à les poster. Et c'est bizarre, t'es la 1ere personne à me demander de ne pas avancer trop vite ! D'hab, les gens demandent l'inverse... Mais, c'est pas grave, du moment que ça plaît, c'est bien ! Et puis, ça m'arrange, paske j'avais l'intention de faire durer... donc, tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! XD  
_

_**sine saevitia**__ : et oui ! C'est le resto de ramens de Naruto ! J'ai pas put m'empêcher de le mettre, dsl... (u.u)_

_**chamalloW**__ : et oui, les voilà enfin réunis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire... euh, ça, c'est pour Roy et Edo ! Enfin, voilà la suite tant attendue ! _

_**Kimi-chan**__ : BRAVO ! Tu as été ma 100__e__ review ! Pour la peine, tu gagne un cadeau hyper secret ! Tellement secret que je sais pas encore ce que sait ! XD Enfin, tu as gagné ma reconnaissance, et surtout le 11__e__ chapitre, car tes review m'ont redonné courage pour écrire !!! Et pour te répondre, le lemon, je pense que ça sera la fin de l'histoire (la cerise sur le gâteau, quoi !) Et, euh... voilà la suite, mais, je t'en pris, ne me tue pas, chui trop jeune pour mourir ! (ToT)_

_**neska**__ : ouf, je suis contente que ça soit les fleur et pas les tomates ! (koike, les pitites étoiles à la Amstrong, c'est dangereux aussi ! XD ) Enfin, la voilà, la suite tant attendue !_

* * *

Assis à son bureau, Roy repensait à son enfance, à son rêve d'alors : rentrer dans l'armée, pour devenir une sorte de super-justicier des temps modernes. En ce temps là, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un colonel avait autant de paperasse. En revenant de son déjeuner, il avait failli s'évanouir en voyant la pile de dossiers sur son bureau. Stupéfait, il interpella Kain qui se trouvait à côté. 

- Euh... excusez-moi, Fuery...

- Oui, colonel ?

- Je dois traiter tous ces dossiers ? Aujourd'hui ??

- Oui, le lieutenant Hawkeye ne vous a mis que les dossiers urgents.

- ...en fait, j'ai plusieurs exemplaires de chaque, c'est ça ?

- Non, désolé, vous n'avez qu'un exemplaire de chaque rapport. Pourquoi ?

- C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller...

- Colonel ? Vous allez bien ??

Abasourdi, Mustang n'entendit même pas la remarque de Fuery, et il referma la porte sans répondre. Puis, tel un automate, il s'avança vers son bureau et s'assit. Il fixa ensuite la pile de paperasse, espérant qu'elle disparaîtrait comme par magie. Malheureusement, rien ne bougea. Résigné, il prit un stylo, et attrapa le premier dossier. S'il voulait finir à l'heure, il fallait qu'il se mette au travail dès maintenant.

oOoOoOo

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kain faisait les cents pas. Si le colonel se mettait à travailler dès maintenant, il avait de forte chance qu'il finisse à l'heure ! Et alors, fini le plan !! Vite, il fallait trouver un moyen de détourner son attention. Mais, comment ?!

A force de tourner en rond, Fuery se heurta au commandant Amstrong, qui passait par ici.

- Et bien, M. Fuery ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Comme Amstrong était lui aussi au courant du plan, il lui expliqua la situation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Amstrong. J'ai une idée pour l'occuper.

Sur ce, il rentra dans le bureau de Mustang, ayant toqué au préalable. Surpris de le voir ici, Roy releva la tête, et le salua.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, colonel Mustang ! Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour une affaire.

- Laquelle ?

- Et, bien, nous pensons avoir trouver la cachette de l'ex-alchimiste d'état, l'Ecarlate, Zolf J. Kimblee.

A l'entente du nom du (_séduisant !_) psychopathe, Roy se leva, et prenant ses gants, il déclara :

- Je viens avec vous immédiatement ! Fuery, si on vous demande, expliquez que je suis parti sur une mission délicate.

Puis, il s'élança hors du bureau, suivi de Amstrong, qui fit un clin d'œil à Fuery avant de partir. Ce que Roy ignorait c'est que cette information était totalement fausse, et que Kimblee se trouvait en réalité sur une plage des Bahamas avec un certains homonculus assez avide (_je sais, j'avais dit que tout les homonculus étaient morts... mais, j'adooooore ce couple ! En plus, je vois trop Kim et Greed, ensemble en maillot de bain sous les cocotiers, sirotant un cocktail... XP_ )

oOoOoOo

Le cas de Roy étant réglé, passons à celui de Ed. En effet, en attendant que Riza revienne, il fallait trouver une occupation pour le Fullmetal. Et ce fut Maes qui s'en chargea. Il trouva Ed assis sur l'herbe, à l'écart de la caserne, écrivant sur son carnet. Voulant le surprendre, Hugues s'approcha doucement du blond, et arrivé à quelques centimètres, il hurla :

- SALUT EDOOOOO !!!!

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le blondinet, qui se retourna pour voir la cause de ce boucan. Voyant Hugues, il se mit en position de défense, au cas où celui-ci aurait décidé de lui montrer sa collection de photos. Mais, heureusement pour Ed, le barbu avait d'autres projets pour lui.

- Alors, ça va ? demanda Hugues.

- Mouais...

- A ce que je vois, la rumeur est fondée...

- ???

- T'es super mimi en jupe !

En entendant ça, Ed rougit fortement, et tira sur sa jupe, pour la baisser le plus possible.

- Hahaha, je rigole ! Enfin, à moitié...

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- T'es de bonne humeur... ok, ok, je me tais !

- Alors ?

- En fait, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.

- Lequel ?

- Et bien, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me garder Elysia quelques heures.

- Mais, je ne suis pas en vacances moi ! Si le lieutenant l'apprend, je...

- Elle est au courant ! C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de te le demander. Elle m'a dit que tu étais en avance sur ton travail, et que donc tu pouvais te permettre de prendre quelques heures.

Voyant qu'Ed hésitait toujours, Maes ajouta :

- En plus, tu seras chez moi, à l'abri des soldats de la caserne !

Repensant aux regards pervers et aux sifflements qu'il subissait depuis le début de la journée, Ed décida qu'il avait bien mérité une petite pause. Si, en plus le lieutenant était d'accord ! C'est pourquoi, il accepta, et suivit Hugues jusque chez lui. Là-bas, Gracia lui confia la petite, et Hugues put partir faire les courses avec sa femme le cœur doublement léger : tout d'abord, son ange était entre de bonnes mains, et en plus, il avait rempli sa mission avec succès !

* * *

_Alors ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre pour rien..._

_Et, dsl, mais je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite ! Car, contrairement au 2/3 des français qui sont en vacances, moi, j'ai encore une semainde cours ! (T.T) Et si les profs nous ont laisser la semaine dernière pour nous reposer du bac blanc, cette semaine, j'ai plein de devoirs, donc, je pense que je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire !_

_Je m'excuse d'avance, mais, laissez des review, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! "_


	12. Complots célestes

_Auteur : je pense que vous savez qui c'est..._

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : ils (ne) sont (pas) à moi !!!_

_Rated : M, mais, pour l'instant c'est plus K _

_Couple : royed, donc yaoi !_

_Note 1 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, Ed à retrouvé ses membres et Maes est en vie._

_Note 2 : entre paranthèse, c'est mes commentaires._

Note 3 : **DESOLE** !!! (T.T) Je comptais profiter des vacances pour faire plusieurs chapitres, mais finalement, j'ai peut en faire qu'un seul... Tout c'est ligué conter moi ! Le pire c'est que mon ordi a eu un virus !!!! Quand on m'a dit qu'il y avait des risques pour que je perde tout mes fichiers, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Mais, heureusement, j'ai rien perdu de grave (juste des cours... lol !). Mais, ça a été 4 jours sans ordi, pour pouvoir le réparer... Bref, là, je viens juste de le récupérer, alors, je vous envoie le chapitre !!

Voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes

_**Hakase**__ : hum... est-ce que Roy est passionné par les jupes, ou par Edo ? EN tout cas, une chose est sûre, il est passionné par les Edo à jupes ! lol ! Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !_

_**kimi-chan**__ : des sourires psychopathes, tout à fait ! C'est sans doute mon propre côté psychopathe qui ressort... (u.u) Mais, ce qui est certain, c'est que ces sourires veulent dire que Ed et Roy vont souffrir !!! Et pour le lemon, dsl, mais il va falloir attendre ! (dsl, en tant que perverse moi même, je sais que c'est dur, mais, cela te rendra plus forte ! XP )_

_**ilovechine.sky**__ : on se rapproche, on se rapproche... pas sûr ! Avec Ed et Roy, il ne faut pas crier victoire trop tôt... et avec moi aussi ! XD_

_

* * *

_Dans les rues de Central, se passait une scène assez étrange. En effet, les passants pouvaient apercevoir deux officiers de l'armée courant à la recherche d'un maniaque des explosifs. Ce n'était pas cela le plus étrange, mais surtout l'aspect d'un des 2 officiers. Car, si les femmes reconnaissaient sans mal le beau Flame Alchemist, celui-ci était accompagné d'un homme plus grand, chauve avec une petite houppette et une moustache blonde, qu'elles identifiaient comme le commandant Amstrong. 

D'ailleurs, l'alchimiste aux bras puissants ne donnait pas l'impression de courir après un psychopathe en cavale, mais avait plus l'air de faire son footing. Et, loin, très loin, très très très très loi derrière lui, se traînait le Don Juan de Central, totalement épuisé. Puisant dans ses dernières forces pour avancer, Roy pestait contre l'imbécile qui avait laisser s'échapper l'Ecarlate. Mais, soudain, il se souvint ! Kimblee n'était pas sensé être en prison : il avait disparu peu avant la chute des homonculus. Mais, s'il n'était pas en prison, comment avait-il put s'échapper d'un endroit où il n'était pas ? Et, dans ce cas, que cherchaient-ils ?

Suspicieux le colonel s'arrêta, et regarda Amstrong. Ce dernier, ayant senti que Mustang ne le suivait plus, stoppa sa course et se retourna. Voyant le colonel immobile, il revint vers lui et lui demanda :

- Et bien, colonel Mustang, vous êtes fatigué ? Voulez-vous que nous nous arrêtions quelques instant ?

- Je voudrais vous poser une question...

- Je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre !

- Qui vous a dit que Kimblee s'était échapper de prison ?

- Euh... pourquoi cette question ?

- Bien, je vais reformuler ma phrase. Depuis quand est-ce que Kimblee est en prison ? Je le croyais disparu ?

- C'est-à-dire que...

- Répondez, Amstrong !

- ...

- C'est un ordre !!

- Je suis désolé, colonel, mais c'est pour votre bien, je vous l'assure !

- Hein ?

Sur cela, Amstrong assomma l'alchimiste de flamme, et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Puis, délicatement (_enfin, aussi délicatement qu'Amstrong peut le faire !_), il le mit sur son épaule, et rentra à la caserne, tout en se demandant quelle excuse il allait pouvoir inventer pour justifier son geste. Au pire, il pourrait toujours dit que ce sont des extraterrestres qui les ont attaqués...

oOoOoOo

De son côté, les choses n'allaient guère mieux pour Edward. En effet, après avoir été accueillit chaleureusement par Gracia, celle-ci l'informa qu'elle devait se rendre chez le dentiste. Elle allait donc s'absenter une petite heure, pendant laquelle Ed devrait s'occuper seul ( _au début, j'avais écrit seul__**e**__, dsl Edo !_) d'Elysia. Notre cher blondinet la rassura, et lui garanti qu'elle pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille. Mais, une mère reste une mère, et Gracia ne partit que 30 minutes plus tard, après avoir fait de multiples recommandations, et avoir laissé une liste de numéros à appeler en cas d'urgence assez fournie pour créer un annuaire. Donc, après avoir poussé Gracia dehors, Edo souffla un peu. Profitant du fait qu'Elysia faisait la sieste, il alla vers la bibliothèque, prit un livre, puis s'assit sur le canapé.

Captivé par son roman policier (_et vi, pour une fois, ce n'est pas un traité d'alchimie !_ ) Ed ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce fut une petite voix qui interrompit sa lecture :

- Maman ?

Aussitôt, Ed se leva et alla voir Elysia. Celle-ci descendait les escaliers en chemise de nuit, l'air endormi, traînant son ours en peluche derrière elle. La voyant ainsi, toute innocente, Edward ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Et il comprit pourquoi Hugues était à ce point en extase devant sa fille. Reprenant ses esprits, le Fullmetal s'avança vers l'enfant, et d'une voix douce, lui dit :

- Bonjour Elysia.

- B'jour...

- Tu as bien dormit ?

- Moui...

La voyant encore à moitié au pays des songes, Ed sourit, attendrit. Puis, il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la cuisine, tout en lui parlant :

- Ta maman a dut s'absenter, donc c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi jusqu'à ton retour. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Tu veux manger quoi ?

- ...

- Des céréales, du pain, du beurre, de la confiture, du chocolat... ?

- Du chocolat !

Ed ne put s'empêcher de rire la voyant réveiller à ce seul mot. Puis, toujours en souriant, il sortit une tablette de chocolat au lait_ (et non, le nutella n'existe pas dans ce monde... les pauvres !!!_ ), ainsi que du pain et du beurre. Il prit un morceau de pain, qu'il coupa en deux et beurra légèrement, avant d'y placer deux morceaux de chocolat et de refermer. Il tendit ensuite le petit "sandwich" à la fillette, qui s'empressa de mordre dedans comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Enfin, surmontant sa phobie, Ed servit un verre de lait à Elysia, qui le but tout aussi rapidement sous le regard écœuré de son aîné.

Une fois rassasiée, la jeune fille se tourna vers le blond, et l'étudia du regard. Elle déclara :

- Je ne t'ai pas déjà vu avant ? Tu me rappelles quelqu'un...

- Bien sûr qu'on s'est déjà vu, répliqua Ed en souriant. C'est moi, Edward Elric.

- Entendant cette déclaration, Elysia ouvrit grand ses yeux, et d'un air plus que surprit, elle dit :

- Mais, grand frère Ed, depuis quand tu es une fille ?

- Euh... je ne suis pas une fille. Je suis habillé comme une fille suite à un jeu idiot lancé par un idiot !

- Hum... alors, je ne dois plus t'appeler "grand frère", mais "grande sœur" maintenant !

- Que... QUOI ?

- Grande sœur, tu viens jouer à la poupée avec moi ?

Et c'est ainsi que Ed en vint à se dire que tout cela était un complot céleste contre sa personne : après avoir été dragué toute la journée par de soldats pervers, le voilà à devoir jouer à la dînette !

* * *

_Alors ? Pour le passage avec Elysia, je me suis inspirée de ma p'tite cousine, qui, me voyant toujours en pantalon a déclaré que j'étais donc un mec ! Donc, voilà, maintenant, vous savez que toutes les personnes en pantalon sont des hommes... whoua, je dois avoir beaucoup de lecteurs masculin alors !!! mdr ! XD _

_Sinon, samedi je suis aller à Paris Manga, et il y avait des fanart de Roy et Ed troooooop mimi ! Et j'ai discuté avec une des filles qui dessiné les fanarts, et elle m'a promis de faire un Ed en jupe dès qu'elle le pourrait ! X3 Sinon, il y avait aussi un mec en cosplay de Envy, mais mon prèf, ça a quand même été celui de Gaara ! D'ailleurs, on a eu la version "normale", mais aussi un chibi gaara qui était trop kawai !!!!_

_Bon, j'arrête de délirer, paske, là, ça a plus de rapport avec la fic... ( -.-)_

_Sinon, je m'excuse d'avance, mais, je pense que le chapitre 13 va mettre du temps à arriver, vu que je reprends les cours... mais, vu qu'il n'y aura pas de bac blanc, j'aurais p'être plus le temps d'écrire !!! (enfin, je pris pour ça !!)_


	13. Comtesse MarieThérèse du Bois d'A Côté

_Auteur : depuis le temps, vous savez qui c'est..._

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : j'en ai marre de dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi ! (T.T)_

_Rated : K pour l'instant, et M plus tard_

_Couple : royed, donc yaoi !_

_Note 1 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, Ed à retrouvé ses membres et Maes est en vie._

_Note 2 : entre paranthèse, c'est mes commentaires._

_Note 3 : Ouah ! J'ai été plus rapide que d'habitude !! C'est grâce au lundi de Pâques !! Il faudrait qu'on fête Pâques plus souvent d'ailleurs. Comme ça, on aurait plus de congé, et surtout, plus de **chocolat **!! Hum, c'est p'être tout le chocolat que j'ai mangé qui m'a boosté comme ça... Donc, si vous voulez des chapitre splus rapide, il ne vous reste plus qu'à m'envoyer du chocolat !! X3 Et, pour le titre du chapitre, j'avais vraiment pas d'idées... mais, vous allez comprendre en lisant !! XP_

* * *

Pour toutes les personnes qui la connaissaient, Elysia était un petit ange. Son père allait même jusqu'à l'aduler. Edward aussi pensait qu'il n'existait pas de fillette plus adorable qu'elle. Mais, cela était son opinion avant cet après-midi. En effet, après que Mme Hugues soit partit chez son dentiste, Ed s'était retrouvé à jouer les baby-sitter. Puis, à jouer à la dînette tout court. Car Elysia avait absolument tenu à ce que sa ''grande sœur'' Ed participe aussi au jeu. C'est ainsi que Ed s'était retrouvé affublé d'un vieux châle et d'un immonde chapeau à fleur. Puis, la fillette avait maquillé son aîné comme une « dame du monde », selon ses propres mots. Seul problème, pour Elysia une ''dame du monde'' était maquillée exactement comme un clown. Mais, entre se faire maquiller comme Bozzo le clown et retourner à la caserne en jupe, le choix d'Edward avait été rapide.

C'est pour tout ça que, à cet instant, Ed maudissait pour la 1 025 668 fois les colonels et leurs idées de jeu stupides, ainsi que les petites filles à l'imagination débordante. Mais, il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par Elysia, qui lui demanda, avec un drôle d'accent :

- Madame la Comtesse Marie-Thérèse du Bois d'A Côté, vous reprendrez bien un peu de thé ?

Il fut quelques secondes pour que Ed comprenne que, malheureusement, c'était bien à lui que s'adressait Elysia. Aussi, se força-t-il à sourire et à répondre de sa voix la plus douce :

- Avec plaisir. Votre thé est délicieux, Mme Pierrette, Marquise des Poulettes au Sucre Vert.

- Chouquettes !

- Hein ?

- Mon nom, c'est Mme Pierrette, Marquise des Chouquettes au Sucre Vert. Pas des Poulettes !

- Ah, désolé !

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais, tu peux passer les gâteaux à Andréa du Saucissonoux du Cochon de Chez Nous ?

- Qui ?

- Ed ! Tu n'as pas retenu les noms ! C'est la poupée qui est juste sur ta gauche !

- Ah. Tiens.

- Non, ton autre gauche !

- Désolé.

Fatigué, Ed se retint de lui faire remarquer que cette gauche **là** s'appelait la droite. Soupirant, il baissa la tête, ce qui fit tomber son chapeau sur la table.

- Oh non ! Tout s'est renversé, gémit la fillette.

- Excuse-moi. Je vais tout ranger, répondit Ed en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Mal lui prit de faire ce geste. Car il attira l'attention d'Elysia sur les longs cheveux blonds et soyeux du Fullmetal. Et tout de suite, une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle. Laisses ça, j'ai une autre idée de jeu !

- Laquelle ?

- Ne bouges pas, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Sur ce, la petite fille se leva et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Profitant de la pause, Ed enleva le châle nauséabond, et détailla la pièce. Vraiment, Maes gâtait trop sa fille. Cette pièce était remplie de jouets divers et variés. Il vrai que c'est normal pour une salle de jeu, mais, là, cela prenait des proportions inimaginables. (_pourtant, vous allez devoir imaginer tout cela ! XD_ ) Tout d'abord, posé sur des étagères, se trouvaient des peluches par centaines. Des grandes, des petites, des douces, des roses, des bleues, des bruyantes... La plus impressionnante était une gigantesque peluche d'un ours blanc, qui allait jusqu'au plafond, dépassant allègrement les 2 mètres de hauteur. Après les peluches, sur le mur le plus grand de la pièce, juste en face de la porte, et là où se trouvait la fenêtre, étaient rangés les jeux de société. De multiples jeux de sociétés. Cela allait du tapis de sol pour bébé, jusqu'aux jeux de marchande, en passant par les jeux de cartes. Il y en avait pour tous les âges et tous les goûts. Ensuite, sur le côté suivant, se trouvait une imposante armoire, divisée en deux parties. La première était une penderie, où étaient suspendues de nombreux costumes de princesses, de fée, ou encore de sorcières. La seconde partie de l'armoire était constituée d'étagères, où on pouvait trouver 4 ou 5 ensemble à dînette complets. Mais, il y avait également du maquillage et des accessoires pour se déguiser, tels des baguettes, des couronnes ou des ailes. C'est d'ailleurs de là qu'Elysia avait tiré le chapeau et le châle dont elle l'avait affublé. Pour finir, le dernier mur était assaillit par une armée de poupée. Tout comme les peluches, il y en avait de toutes les tailles : barbies, poupées de porcelaines, poupée parlante, et même une jeune fille grandeur réelle, de 1 mètre 30 ! Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table ainsi que 4 chaises, où Ed était assis. Bref, la pièce était réellement un magasin de jouet.

Petit, Ed n'avait pas autant de jouets. Sa mère n'avait pas les moyens, et il préférait se les fabriquer lui-même, grâce à l'alchimie. Pouvoir jouer avec ce qu'on a nous même fabriqué est bien plus amusant. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Edward ne vit pas Elysia revenir, traînant derrière elle une mallette. Ce fut seulement quand Elysia posa lourdement la mallette sur la table, que Ed revint à la réalité. Juste à temps pour voir que la mallette contenait diverses brosses, barrettes, rubans, etc. Voyant cela, Ed pris un air effrayé et interrogea du regard la fillette, qui lui fit un sourire digne des plus grands psychopathes.

- Maintenant, je vais te coiffer, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Car, tu vas te déguiser en vraie princesse !

Sur ce, elle empoigna la brosse ainsi qu'un ruban, et s'avança lentement vers Edward, tel un bourreau vers son prisonnier. En bon soldat qu'il était Ed ne montra rien de sa peur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la couleur du ruban qu'Elysia comptait lui mettre. Rose. Non vraiment, même pour le Fullmetal Alchemist, s'en était trop. Voyant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, Edo ne put retenir un cri de terreur qui fit trembler tout Central.

oOoOoOo

Au même moment, à la caserne, le cri de Edward retentit et fit trembler les murs, à tel point que Havoc renversa son café sur ses dossiers ; Falman tomba de sa chaise ; que Hawkeye fit tomber son pistolet qu'elle nettoyait ; que Fuery s'électrocuta avec la radio qu'il réparait ; que Black Hayate, pris de panique, se réfugia dans les bras de la personne la plus broche de lui, à savoir Breda qui s'évanouit de peur.

Toujours au même instant, à l'infirmerie, le cri surpuissant réveilla le bel endormit qu'était Roy, qui reconnut immédiatement la voix de son subordonné préféré. Il décida immédiatement de partir à son secours, quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en caleçon. Alors, il partit avant tout à la recherche de son pantalon, avant d'aller aider le Fullmetal.

Toujours et encore au même moment, dans la demeure des Amstrong, et plus précisément dans la cave, le commandant Amstrong entendit le cri de pure détresse de Edward.

- Allez au secours des jeunes filles en détresse est un talent transmis de générations en générations chez les Amstrong, déclara-t-il en enlevant sa chemise.

Mais, alors qu'il allait partir secourir cette pauvre âme en peine, Amstrong posa son regard sur la table où il travaillait, et où trônait divers ouvrages et verreries, ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de fioles de diverses couleurs. Perdant son air ravi, le commandant soupira. Non, il ne pouvait pas sortir maintenant. S'il ne finissait pas cela pour ce soir, le lieutenant Hawkeye risquait de lui en vouloir à vie. Ainsi, il se rassit à regrets, en espérant qu'un gentleman irait aider la jeune femme, et il se remit à l'ouvrage.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Un petit chapitre qui ne sert à rien, sauf à torturer Edward !! Et pour les noms, ils sont tous de moi, je me suis éclatée à inventer des noms bizarres à rallonge ! XD _

_En fait, ils sont pas tout à fait de moi... Pour le nom de Elysia, "Pierrette" viens des "Petites Filles Modèles" de la Comtesse de Ségur (livre qui a bercé mon enfance... ) et les "chouquettes" sont un clin d'oeil à **Dogywoman** !!_

_Ah, oui... "Saucissonou le Cochon de Chez Nous" est une dérivée de "Cochonou ,le Cochon de Chez Nous" ! Mais, chut, j'ai pas le droit de faire de pub !! XP_

_Bref, je vous rassure, je n'ai rien fumé ou bu avant de faire ça, c'est mon état naturel (est-ce que ça rassure vraiment ?) Bon, une petite review, pour une pauvre auteur ? A votre bon coeur mesdames !! X3_


	14. A la recherche du pantalon perdu

_Auteur : je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.. voilà MIRTY !!_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : à la Japan Expo, j'ai essayé de les acheter... malheureusement, j'ai pas put ! (T.T)_

_Rated : K pour l'instant, et M plus tard_

_Couple : royed, donc yaoi !_

_Note 1 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, Ed à retrouvé ses membres et Maes est en vie._

_Note 2 : entre paranthèse, c'est mes commentaires._

_Note 3 : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé du retard !! Dans l'ordre, les choses qui m'ont empêché d'écrire : le bac (d'ailleurs, j'ai eu mon bac S avec mention bien ! hourra !!), après le bac, il y a eu les inscriptions à la fac, avec pleeeeeins papiers à remplir, trouver un studio pour éviter de dormir sous les ponts l'an prochain, et puis je suis partie en vacances. Bref, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire, et je m'en excuse. Alors, voilà enfin la suite tant attendue ! Je vais essayer d'écrire un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine, car après je pars en vacances pour plusieurs semaines !_

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours ma fic, et, vu que ça fait longtemps, voilà un petit résumé pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire !_

_« Suite à « un jeu débile, proposé par un colonel encore plus débile » (dixit Ed), toute l'équipe se retrouve avec un gage. Malheureusement, Ed se retrouva habillé avec l'uniforme féminin ! La mini-jupe fit beaucoup d'effet au colonel, mais aussi au reste des militaires. Afin d'échapper à cette bande de pervers, Ed se réfugia chez Hugues, où sa femme accepta de le cacher, en échange d'un service : garder Elysia pendant son absence. Mais, derrière ses airs d'ange, Elysia est un vrai petit démon, qui décida de déguiser Ed en princesse !_

_Pendant ce temps, Hawkeye, avec l'aide de Fuery, Maes et Amstrong, a mis en place un plan pour ENFIN mettre ensemble le Fullmetal et le colonel. Parce que, vu comment ils sont coincés tous les deux, si on les laisse se débrouiller, on est pas près d'y arriver..._

_Et le colonel, lui, vient de se réveiller, après avoir été assommé par Amstrong, et il décide de voler au secours de Ed... quand il aura trouvé son pantalon. »_

_Et les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Une grande fana**__ : je vais t'avouer quelque chose... moi aussi, j'ai jamais aimé les barbies ou les trucs dans le genre ! Mais, en plus, vu le caractère de Ed, je pense que c'est encore pire pour lui ! Et, vu que j'ai ton accord, je vais pouvoir continuer de le torturer un peu ! XD  
_

_**ilovechine.sky**__ : apparemment, beaucoup de monde plaint Edo... j'ai été si méchante que ça ?! XD Sinon, je suis ravie que les noms te plaisent, ça a été le plus dur à trouver... Je me suis cassé la tête pour trouver des noms originaux et marrants, j'espère que j'ai réussi mon coup !_

_**makashi60** : étant donné que Ed a joué à la dînette, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je le mette en princesse également ! Pour les noms, je me suis cassé la tête pour les faire les plus marrant (et les plus ridicules) possibles ! Mais, ne tkt pas, Roy arrive... une fois qu'il aura retrouvé son pantalon ! (j'ai hésité à le faire sortir en caleçon, mais je ne suis pas si méchante !)  
_

_**kiimi-chan**__ : ah, moi c'est mon talent spécial ! Même sans rien prendre, je suis capable de sortir des trucs totalement hallucinants et débiles ! ! ! Mais, bon, c'est ce qui fait le charme de mes fics, non ?_

_**fmaetmoi**__ : oh ! J'ai tué quelqu'un !! Nooooooooon ! Veux pas aller en prison !! (T.T) snif ! Ah, et quand même une minute de silence pour une pauvre lectrice qui ne pourra jamais connaître la fin de l'histoire, sauf s'ils ont le net au Paradis ! XD Bon, j'arrête mon délire, et je te laisse lire la suite que tu attendais avec impatience !  
_

* * *

La réputation de Roy Mustang n'est plus à faire. Partout dans le pays, Mustang représente l'idéal féminin : beau gosse, charmeur, gradé, riche, gentleman, et, surtout, classe en toute circonstance. Malgré tout, une simple photo pourrait détruire cette magnifique réputation. Par exemple, une photo montrant l'apollon à quatre pattes, en caleçon, cherchant son pantalon sous son lit.

- Pantalon ! T'es où ? Pantaloooooon. Petit, petit, vient voir papa Roy !

Finalement, le mieux, ça serait une vidéo, avec le son ! Dommage qu'on n'ait pas encore inventé le caméscope dans ce monde (_d'un côté, tant mieux, sinon, avec Maes, on aurait des vidéos de Elysia à chaque coin de rue !_)

Bon, résumons la situation, et le pourquoi du comment de Roy qui cherche frénétiquement son pantalon. Pour faire court : Roy s'est réveillé au cri de pur désespoir de son subordonné préféré et, pour ne pas faillir à sa réputation de héros sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin (_enfin, surtout de la veuve, vous voulez mon avis !_), il décida d'aller à la rescousse du Fullmetal. Mais, au moment de sortir il se rendit compte qu'il était en caleçon. Et bon, sortir avec juste un caleçon orné de jolis nounours bleus, pour un bel homme viril, ça ne le fait pas. C'est pourquoi il se mit à chercher frénétiquement son pantalon, afin de pouvoir sortir décemment.

Le problème, c'est qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il retrouve son pantalon un jour. Pour une simple raison : son pantalon a été kidnappé ! En clair, l'infirmière, qui est une groupie de Roy, a emporté avec elle le pantalon de son idole. Mais, ne la blâmez pas ! A sa place, vous auriez fait pareil, non ?!

Malgré tout, chut, ne disons rien à Mustang pour le moment ! Il est si mignon à chercher son pantalon et il a de si belles fesses... euh, oups ! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire !!

oOoOo

Du rose. Beaucoup de rose. Que du rose. Partout. Absolument paaaaaaaartout. Sur le sol, les murs, les jouets, les vêtements, les bijoux. Et, le pire : sur lui aussi. A ce moment précis, Ed n'avait qu'une seule envie, partir. Loin. Très loin. Très très très très très très loin. Genre, à l'autre bout de la terre. Non, plutôt de la galaxie, ça serait mieux. Sur une planète où le rose n'existerait pas, et où les petites filles ne s'amuseraient pas à le déguiser en poupée Barbie. Voilà, **ça**, ça serait vraiment le rêve.

Malheureusement, n'ayant pas de fusée à disposition, Ed ne pouvait mettre son plan en exécution. Adieu, doux voyage intergalactique. Il ne restait à Ed que ces yeux pour pleurer. Quoique, pleurer maintenant ne serait pas une bonne idée. Ca risquerait de faire couler son maquillage, et Elysia devrait tout recommencer. Donc, mauvais plan. Alors, il ne restait plus qu'à Ed une seule solution : essayer de dialoguer avec l'ennemie –Elysia- pour qu'elle accepte de le libérer.

- Elysia ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai faim, pas toi ?

- Nh.

- Allez, ça ne te dis pas qu'on aille goûter ? Mieux, je t'emmène manger une glace !

- Non.

- Mais...

- Arrête de parler, je vais te mettre du rouge à lèvres.

- Elysia, non, arrête !!

- CHUT ! (è.é)

Et voilà, le puissant, le super, le... pas très grand, mais c'est pas grave, bref, le Fullmetal, que dis-je, l'invincible, l'inégalable Fullmetal, vaincu par une petite fille. Vu que la phase ''dialogue'' a échoué, il ne reste qu'une seule chance : que Dieu entende ses prières, et qu'il accepte, pour une fois, de lui venir en aide. Par exemple, qu'Il détache ces BIIIIIIIIIIIIP de cordes qui le retienne attacher à la chaise. Après, promis, Ed se débrouillera tout seul pour s'enfuir. Il retournera à la caserne, car, après mûre réflexion, il préfère les pervers aux sadiques à couettes.

Allez, un petit miracle, s'il vous plaît. Il promet d'être un gentil garçon, de ranger sa chambre, de ne plus –trop- s'énerver quand on parle de sa taille, de ne pas casser son automail, de boire... non, quand même, il ne vas pas boire son lait, il ne faut pas exagérer ! Mais, allez, soyez sympa, un petit geste.

- Maintenant, passons à la coiffure, dit Elysia avec un sourire encore plus inquiétant que celui de Kimblee, Envy ou Dante, ou même les trois réunis.

Mon Dieu, faites viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !!

oOoOo

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, remontage du pantalon. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, remontage du pantalon. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, remontage du pantalon.

Vous vous rappelez de Roy qui cherchait désespérément son pantalon, séquence en passe de devenir mythique, vu qu'elle détruit totalement le mythe concernant sa classe légendaire. Si ce n'est pas le cas, car vous avez une mémoire poisson rouge, ne vous inquiétez pas, voilà une session de rattrapage. Après, avoir vu Mustang en caleçon, en train d'appeler son pantalon, voilà Mustang essayant de courir dans la ville, avec un pantalon trois fois trop grand pour lui ! Or, _''pantalon trop grand''_ est synonyme de _''pantalon qui se barre à chaque pas qu'on fait''_. C'est pour cela que, tous les trois pas environ, Mustang devait s'arrêter pour remonter son pantalon. Ce qui est légèrement gênant, et qui ralenti considérablement sa marche.

De plus, toutes les femmes de la ville avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, espérant qu'il perde son pantalon pour pouvoir admirer son magnifique corps. En soi, cela ne dérangerait pas Roy d'exhiber ses magnifiques jambes aux yeux de ses fidèles admiratrices. Le problème, c'est le caleçon. Mais si, vous savez, le caleçon avec les nounours dessus ! Si les femmes le voyaient, cela risquerait de briser définitivement, complètement, totalement, pleinement, et tout les adverbes qui se finissent en ''-ment'', la légende. Voilà pourquoi le Flame Alchemist tenait son pantalon comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et le pantalon d'où vient-il ? C'est très simple. Réalisant qu'il ne retrouverait pas son pantalon de sitôt, Roy sortit discrètement de sa chambre à l'infirmerie, dans l'espoir de trouver un autre pantalon. Or, il découvrit que dans la chambre en face de la sienne se trouvait Breda, toujours évanouit suite à son ''câlin'' avec Black Hayate. Comme son pantalon à lui n'avait pas été volé, il se trouvait sagement posé sur un cintre. Décidant que c'était un cas d'urgence, Roy emprunta le pantalon de son subordonné, avant de sortir secourir le Fullmetal. Le seul inconvénient, auquel Roy n'avait pas pensé, c'est qu'il a une petite différence de taille entre lui et Breda.

Pestant pour la 124e fois du trajet, Roy remonta son pantalon, et jura que, dès demain, il mettrait Breda au régime, foi de Flame Alchemist !

* * *

_Je sais, c'est court... désolé ! En tout cas, je vais essayer de mettre la suite rapidement !! Et non, ce n'est pas ce chapitre qu'il y a la rencontre Roy/Ed-en-robe-de-princesse ! Je vais la mettre au prochain chapitre, ne vous inquietez pas !!_

_Alors, pour m'encourager, et me motiver (comme ça, j'écrirais plus vite), un p'tite review, please ? A votre bon coeur, mesdames ! XD_


	15. Histoire éternelle

_Auteur : comme d'hab, c'est moi, Mirty_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : j'ai promis de ranger ma chambre, de bien faire mes devoirs, de manges mes légumes en échange... mais je ne les ait pas eu !_

_Rated : K+ __pour ce chapitre, et M plus tard_

_Couple : royed, donc yaoi !_

_Note 1 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, Ed à retrouvé ses membres et Maes est en vie._

_Note 2 : entre paranthèse, c'est mes commentaires._

_Note 3 : voilà la suite ! Ouf, j'ai réussit à la finir à temps ! Pour le chapitre suivant, pas le choix, vous êtes obligé d'attendre 3 semaines au minimum, car je part demain en voyage au Québec et aux USA. D'ailleurs, j'vais essayer d'acheter les mangas en anglais, comme ça je pourrais lire des mangas sans qu'on ait rien à me reprocher, vu que je travaillerait mon anglais !! Quel génie je suis ! XD_

_Et voilà les réponses aux réviews anonymes :_

_**Aoichan**__ : moi, sadique et tordue ? nooooon ! Ou un tout petit peu, alors ! Mais je préfère qu'on dise ''légèrement dérangée mentalement'', ou psychopathe ! C'est vrai, je ne suis pas fan de Kimblee pour rien, il faut bien que je torture un peu les persos !! Et on va dire que c'est pour leur bien, si ça leur permet de finir ensemble ! Enfin... j'avoue, c'est surtout pour le bien de mes lectrices, mais tu vas pas te plaindre, non ?! XD  
_

_**Kiku-chan**__ : deux mots : gomen nasai ! (T.T) Je suis désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps, pour un si petit chapitre ! Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant, j'ai l'inspiration, et je ne compte pas la lâcher ! Et pour info, je ne boude JAMAIS !! Je me vexe __**un peu**__ et fait __**légèrement**__ la tête, c'est diffèrent ! XD Pour le caméscope, je suis sûre que Maes sera content... mais tu prends un risque ! Il risque de pirater la télé pour mettre des vidéos de Elysia partout ! Enfin, si ça nous permet de voir le caleçon de Roy, moi je suis pour ! XP Et pour la suite, là voilà ! Kiss ;D_

_De plus je tiens à remercier particulièrement **Aka-chan**, qui m'a fait un superbe dessin de Ed habillé dans une superbe robe rose ! Ton dessin m'a motivé et beaucoup inspiré pour ce chapitre, même si la robe de Ed y est un peu diffèrente... Mais, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas tout décrire... En tout cas, merci encore !!_

* * *

Voilà, finit. Enfin F.I.N.I.T !! Après des heures de travail intensif, Elysia avait enfin réussit à transformer sa ''grande sœur'' en une magnifique princesse. Alors qu'elle examinait une dernière fois son œuvre, à la recherche d'un quelconque défaut, la petite fille sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. Plus elle regardait Ed, plus elle ''la'' trouvait magnifique. Son travail était impeccable, et même plus encore. Laissant ses pensées dériver, elle se dit que, finalement, elle était plus douée que les bonnes fées qui servent habituellement de marraine aux princesses. Après tout, il est très facile de transformer d'un coup de baguette une guenon en beauté. Mais, il est bien plus ardu de faire le même résultat sans magie. Et sans l'accord de la personne, de surcroît.

Tout en se félicitant une énième fois de son incroyable génie et de son habilité innée, Elysia commença à détacher les cordes qui retenaient Ed à la chaise. Mais, avant de défaire le dernier nœud, Elysia se souvint d'une chose capitale. Elle se planta devant Ed, les poings sur les hanches, le regard noir, puis dit d'une voix assurée :

- Grande sœur, après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour toi, tu as intérêt à faire attention à ta tenue, et ne rien enlever !

- Mais..., tenta Ed qui avait tiqué en l'entendant l'appeler ''grande sœur''.

- Et puis, continua Elysia comme s'il n'avait rien dit, sache que j'ai prit des photos de toi habillé comme ça. Si tu enlèves ta tenue avant que je ne te le dise, je donnerai les photos à mon papa pour qu'il les mette partout dans la caserne. Compris ?

- Enfin, je...

- COMPRIS ?!

- ...compris, soupira Edo.

- Très bien !

Sur ce, Elysia, un grand sourire aux lèvres, défit les derniers nœuds et libéra Ed. Alors que celui-ci se leva pour essayer de voir les ''dégâts'', la petite fille se remit à réfléchir. Bon, elle avait la princesse, il ne manquait plus que le prince. Mais, comment le faire venir ici ? Elle pourrait peut-être demander de l'aide à son père. Non, cela prendrait trop de temps, et son père ne serait pas assez discret. Argh, qu'elle avait été bête de négliger ce détail !

Tandis qu'Elysia était plongé dans ses réflexions –et Ed dans un profond désespoir- on entendit la sonnette, figeant les deux habitants de la maison.

- Bordel, qui ça peut bien être ? demanda Ed. Argh, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas descendre habiller comme ça ! Mais, si jamais c'est quelque chose d'important ? Raaaaaaaaaah !

- Je peux aller voir, moi.

- Bonne idée ! Tu y vas, et si c'est très important tu m'appelle. Sinon, tu te débrouilles, ok ?

- Ok !

Et Elysia descendit les escaliers rapidement, en pestant contre l'imbécile qui avait interrompu ses pensées. Mais, toute sa colère s'évanouit quand elle vit qui était derrière la porte. Finalement, la chance lui souriait !

oOoOo

Malgré son désespoir, Roy sentit une bouffée de joie montée en lui en voyant se dessiner la maison de son ami. Jamais il n'avait été aussi content de voir cette bâtisse ! Enfin, son calvaire était terminé. Il allait pouvoir abandonner cet horrible et détestable et gigantesque pantalon. Après tout, Maes avait à peu près la même corpulence que lui, il pourrait donc lui emprunter un pantalon.

Mais, il ne fallait pas faiblir dans les derniers mètres. Continuant de tenir solidement son pantalon, Mustang s'approcha du palier de la maison, puis toqua. Une fois. Deux fois. Après une troisième fois, et n'ayant toujours pas de réponse, Roy recommença à désespérer. Peut-être que le Fullmetal n'était pas là finalement. Et la maison était apparemment vide. Alors il avait tout ce chemin pour rien. Quand il pensait à toutes les difficultés qu'il avait surmonté, et tout ça pour rien ! Espérant encore, Roy se décida à sonner.

Et là, miracle ! Il entendit du bruit !! Merci mon Dieu ! Vu les pas légers qu'il entendait dans l'escalier, cela devait être Elysia. Finalement, Ed n'était peut-être pas là. Bon, tant pis, il pourrait au moins emprunter un pantalon, la petite fille n'oserait pas lui refuser ça ! Roy fut sortit de ses pensées par le grincement de la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une petite fille au sourire... diabolique !

- Gloups, pensa Roy.

oOoOo

Elysia ouvrit la porte, un sourire plus que satisfait sur le visage. Puis, de son ton le plus adorable, elle déclara :

- Oh, tonton Roy ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et bien... euh, je...

- Mais c'est très bien ! Tu n'as qu'à rentrer cinq minutes. Maman n'est pas là, c'est Ed qui me garde.

- Ah ? C'est Edward qui te garde ? Et, vous vous amusez bien ? demanda Roy en entrant et en essayant de faire la conversation.

- Oh oui !

- Très bien... Et, euh... vous jouez à quoi ?

- C'est une surprise, dit Elysia en agrandissant son sourire. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt le savoir.

Pas rassuré pour un sou, Mustang resta immobile dans l'entrée, tandis qu'Elysia s'approcha des escaliers et cria :

- EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !! DESCENDS VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE !

Puis, satisfaite, Elysia se retourna, toujours souriante, vers Roy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, oncle Roy, _elle_ arrive bientôt.

- _Elle_ ?

Mais, à ce moment là, on entendit un grand bruit à l'étage, suivit d'un chapelet d'injure. Le Flame Alchemist reconnu la douce voix de son subordonné, et pensa qu'il avait entendu le _''elle''_ de Elysia. Celle-ci, au contraire, pensa que Ed n'a pas l'habitude de marcher sur des talons et/ou avec une robe longue. Elle pensa aussi qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à abîmer sa robe, ou sa coiffure, ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Puis, après quelques secondes d'attente, on vit Ed apparaître, descendant l'escalier tel un ange venu du paradis. Enfin, ça, c'est surtout la dernière pensée qu'eu Mustang, avant que son cerveau ne bug devant la divine apparition.

Ed avait les cheveux lâchés, tombant gracieusement sur ces épaules. Les mèches dorées n'étaient retenues que par un simple bandeau soie rose, qui maintenait les cheveux vers l'arrière, dégageant ainsi le visage angélique à la vue de tous. Ce ruban, discret mais présent, faisait magnifiquement ressortir la couleur irréelle de la chevelure. La robe était, elle-aussi, rose dans sa totalité. Elle commençait par de fines bretelles, qui ne cachaient rien des épaules et de la gorge bronzés. De plus, le haut de la robe était un bustier, qui mettait en valeur la poitrine, puis souligner la finesse de la taille. Enfin, la robe se finissait par d'épais volants qui masquaient les jambes – sans doute sublimes elles-aussi – pour finir par tomber gracieusement sur les pieds chaussés de petits souliers rose à talon. A tout cela s'ajoutait quelques bijoux. Un tour de cou, qui n'était en fait qu'un large ruban de soie rose, ainsi que quelques bracelets au niveau des poignets.

Mustang admira la déesse qui se tenait devant lui, sans réussir à admettre que c'était bel et bien le Fullmetal qu'il avait en face de lui. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la poitrine, discrète, mais présente. Avec quoi avaient-ils rembourré la robe ? Puis, ne voulant pas passer pour un pervers, il décrocha ses yeux du décolleté, pour poser son regard sur les mains. Des mains de femme pratiquement. De longs doigts fins, terminés par des ongles manucurés et sertis de vernis rose. Roy s'imagina la douceur de ces mains, caressant doucement et tendrement son corps tandis que lui...

- Tonton Roy, pourquoi tu saignes du nez ?

... terminerait de défaire sa robe pour... hein ? Que vient donc de dire Elysia ?? Analyse en cours de l'information, et...

- Mince, un mouchoir, vite ! s'écria Roy.

Trouvant enfin son mouchoir, enfin celui de Breda, Roy le mit sous son nez, puis retourna à sa contemplation. Il s'arrêta sur le visage de Ed, et vit qu'il avait du fard à paupière sur les yeux, et du gloss sur les lèvres. Hum, que ces lèvres étaient tentantes. Il se voyait déjà les embrasser, les titiller, alors que de somptueux gémissement les franchirait et...

- Tonton Rooooooooy. Ton pantalon !

Argh, mais qu'elle est énervante cette gamine ! On ne peut plus fantasmer en paix ? Bon, réfléchissons à ce qu'elle a dit. Hum... mon pantalon... QUOI ?

- Bordel, mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Mustang.

En effet, tout à sa contemplation, Roy avait oublié de maintenir son pantalon. La gravité faisant le reste, il s'était retrouvé le pantalon sur les chevilles. A cela on doit ajouter le caleçon à nounours, ainsi qu'un début d'érection, deux choses à ne pas montrer devant deux pauvres âmes pures et innocentes. (_innocente, innocente, moi je dirais pas ça de Elysia ! C'est une diablesse !)_

Alors, que Roy remettait son pantalon, Ed finit de descendre l'escalier, puis Elysia déclara :

- On va manger ?

Et, sans attendre la réponse, elle entraîna les deux hommes, rougissant chacun pour différentes raisons, derrière elle.

oOoOo

Au même moment, dans un laboratoire secret de la famille Amstrong, Alexandre Louis Amstrong se pencha avec sérieux sur une de ses fioles. Puis, après diverses analyses, confirmant sa réussite, il s'autorisa un sourire, et, reposant la précieuse potion avec délicatesse, il s'épongea le front et s'assit, satisfait. Son regard se posa alors sur l'horloge se trouvant en face de lui. Voyant l'heure, il bondit sur ces pieds.

18h20 ?! Oh, non, je suis en retard ! Le lieutenant Hawkeye va m'en vouloir ! J'ai peut être réussit la potion, mais il reste encore tant à faire. Vite !

Puis, il prit d'un geste vif son manteau, s'empara plus délicatement de la fiole, et bondit hors du laboratoire, en direction de la caserne.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?? J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos espérance pour ce chapitre ! En tout cas, je suis sûre que vous avez bien rigoler des malheurs de ce pauvre Roy... XP_

_En tout cas, merci de laisser une review, ça fait toujours_ _plaisir ! ;D_


	16. L'amour rend aveugle

_Auteur : la grande, la sublime, la grandiose, l'unique, et surtout, la très modeste Mirty !_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : ça ne change pas, les perso ne sont pas (encore) à moi, et dans ce chapitre la CAM n'est pas de mon invention (rendons à pitchounette ce qui est à pitchounette !)_

_Rated : K+ __pour ce chapitre, et M plus tard_

_Couple : royed, donc yaoi !_

_Note 1 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, Ed à retrouvé ses membres et Maes est en vie._

_Note 2 : entre paranthèse, c'est mes commentaires._

_Note 3 : et non, vous ne rêver pas, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Gomen nasaï, je n'ai pas put le mettre avant. Entre le retour de vacances, le déménagement, et le début de la fac, j'étais débordée !! De plus, mon studio n'a pas encore internet, donc j'ai été obligé d'attendre de rentrer chez mes parents pour pouvoir mettre ce chapitre en ligne. La suite suivra plus vite, j'espère (si les profs sont gentils et ne nous donnent pas trop de boulot...)_

_Note 4 : **spéciale dédicace** à nos amis du Québec ! En effet, ce chapitre, ainsi que celui qui va suivre n'était absolument pas prévus au départ, mais le québécois à quelques petites diffèrences avec notre français... et c'est ce qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre !! J'avoue, dans ce chapitre il ne va y avori qu'un mot en québécois, mais c'ets le plus important ! Alors, qui va le trouver ? XP_

_**!! IMPORTANT !!** _

_Si vous voulez voir Ed en robe de princesse, ou bien en uniforme féminin, voilà l'adresse d'un blog avec de superbes dessins réalisées par une lectrice ! Pour info, le dessin d'Ed en princesse m'a beaucoup inspiré, alors merci aka-chan pour tes dessins, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_L'adresse : (il suffit d'enlever les espaces et de remplacer "point" par la ponctuation)_

**h t t p : / /gniarf-du-57"point"skyrock"point"com**

_Et voilà les réponses aux réviews anonymes :_

_**makashi60** : oh, la chance que tu as d'être allé en Tunisie ! Ca doit être magnifique !! (par contre, je hais les dromadaire ! j'ai encore mal aux fesses, rien que d'y penser... (T.T) ) Et, oui, tu m'as démasqué ! En tant que fan des Disney, je me devais de faire une petite référence à la Belle et la Bête ! Mais, tu as raison, la Bête ne saigne pas du nez, et ne perds pas son pantalon... Et, en remerciement de tous tes gentils compliments, voilà la suite !_

_**Aoichan** : mince, encore quelqu'un qui meurt de rire ! Je vais finir en prison, à ce train là !! (T.T) Sinon, Elysia n'est pas un démon au visage d'ange… c'est juste une petite fille de 4 ans !! Après, c'est vrai que Kim n'aurait p'être pas ce genre d'idée. Il faudrait lui demander ! (mais, j'ose pas, je veux pas finir en bombe !!) Et voilà la suite tant attendue !_

_**kawu93** : ouais, une nouvelle lectrice (folle de royed et de lemon, apparemment ! XD ) En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que ça va continuer. Mais, désolé, Roy étant un être (à peu près) civilisé, il ne peut pas se jeter sur ed comme ça, surtout avec Elysia dans le coin ! Il va falloir patienter un peu pour le lemon, mais promis, il y en aura un ! ;D_

_**kiimi-chan** : Tiens, mon chapitre t'a fait perdre ton français ? XP Sinon, je ne fait rien hors-sujet ! Personne ne m'avait de remarque sur lui avant toi, si bien que j'ai crut que tout le monde avait sauté ce passage ! (T.T) Pourtant, le rôle d'Amstrong est capital pour la suite de l'histoire, et surtout pour le lemon ! Oups… j'crois que j'en ai trop dit !! Bon, je ne dis plus rien, et j'envoi direct la suite !_

_**aka-chan** : je serais toi, j'éviterais d'écrire le ''GRAND colonel Mustang'', il y a un pet... un blond qui risque de prendre ça comme une attaque contre lui ! XD Sinon, voilà la suite, et désolé, mais Roy (et Ed) continue de s'en prendre plein la figure ! ! !_

_**thoru78** : désolé, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes reviews ici, mais sache que je les ai toutes lues, et qu'elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! (même si j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en ouvrant ma boîte mail pour voir que j'avais plein de reviews ! Je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait...)_

Imaginer une mission très difficile et très risquée. Genre, pendant les soldes, vous trouvez **LE** petit haut qui vous rendra super sexy et mettra tous les mecs à vos pieds, mais il n'en reste plus qu'un et la fille d'à côté est prête à vous égorger pour avoir ce haut. Ou pire, vous êtes pourchassée par une dizaine d'agents de la CAM (_Comité Anti Manga, qui existe vraiment... ils ont pour but l'éradication de toute forme de manga, et sont impitoyables... snif, de vrais monstres_), et ceux-ci ont l'intention de détruire intégralement votre collection de doujins spécial yaoi. Ou alors, vous êtes au toilette et vous vous rendez compte qu'il n'y a plus de papier pour vous essuyez !! (_alors j'ai crié, crié, criéééééé… euh, oups, je crois que j'ai un peut trop écouté le CD des Minikeums… désolé ! XP_ )

Enfin bref, vous avez compris l'idée. Dans tous les cas, je vous demande de compatir à la détresse du colonel Roy Mustang. Car toutes les situations décrites ci-dessus ne sont rien comparées à celle qu'il est en train de vivre. En effet, quand un gentleman voit une jolie jeune femme, il se doit de la complimenter sur sa robe, sa coiffure, son maquillage… sur quelque chose, quoi ! Mais, si la magnifique jeune femme en question est votre subordonné colérique, un homme de surcroît, que faire ? Faut-il quand même le complimenter, au risque de déclencher sa colère, ou alors ne rien dire, et paraître malpoli et insensible ?? Quel affreux dilemme…

Roy fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une fine main bronzée s'agitant sous ses yeux.

- Mustaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Pffff…

Le détenteur de la main, qui n'était autre que la beauté qui hantait les pensées du colonel, soupira, puis, plantant ses yeux dorés dans les onyx de son supérieur, il répéta :

- Je vous ais demandé pourquoi vous êtes venu ici. Si c'est pour Maes, il n'est pas là, vous savez…

- Ah, euh… je le sais ça !

- Vraiment ? Mais alors, que faîtes vous ici ??

- En fait, je suis… euh… comment dire ? Je…

- Vous ?

- Euh… c'est-à-dire…

Tandis que Mustang cherchait ses mots, Ed ne put s'empêcher de penser que le colonel était vraiment trop mignon à bafouiller comme ça. Et cette rougeur sur ses joues lui donnait un petit air enfantin, renforcé par le pantalon trop grand qu'il portait. Mais, les traits virils et le corps musclé contrastaient avec cette apparente innocence. Le mélange donnait un résultat irrésistible, d'après Ed. Et, il fallait l'avouer, cela lui inspirait aussi des idées peu catholiques. Mais, étant habitué à retenir ces émotions les plus profondes, Ed ne laissa rien paraître, et attendit patiemment (_pour une fois !_) que le colonel trouve une excuse plausible.

Excuse qui lui fut fournit par l'horloge du salon, qui sonna 18h30.

- Voilà ! s'exclama Roy.

- Voilà quoi ? demanda le blond.

- Euh… en fait, comme il se faisait tard, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je vienne te chercher, pour te ramener à la caserne. Après tout, tu n'as pas beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui, trop occupé à draguer… taquina le colonel.

- QUOI ?

- Et oui, continua Mustang, son petit sourire en coin toujours présent. Apparemment, tu t'es bien rapproché de Fuery. Je ne savais pas qu'il était dans tes goûts.

- NON, MAIS CA NE VA PAS DANS VOTRE TÊTE ?? Je ne drague PAS Kain.

- Et depuis quand l'appelles-tu ''Kain'' ?

- Euh…

- Tu sais, le fait que tu ais ce genre de penchant ne me dérange absolument pas !

- Ah…

- Et puis, je serais ravi d'être invité au mariage, pour et voir porter la robe de mariée !!

- Mais, vous allez arrêter votre délire ?! Le seul qui m'attire, c'est…

Se rendant compte qu'il avait failli avouer à son supérieur qu'il était attiré par lui, Ed préféra se taire. Malheureusement, Mustang, très intrigué par cet homme qui avait ravi le cœur de son subordonné si mignon, voulu en savoir plus.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Quoi ?

- Celui qui t'attire. Qui est-ce ?

- Personne.

- Vu ton air embarrassé, et les rougeurs sur tes joues, moi je dis que c'est quelqu'un !

- Ca ne vous regarde pas !

- Tu as commencé, alors finit !

Heureusement, Ed fut sauvé par Elysia qui revint, avec un plateau contenant du pain, de la confiture, et du chocolat. Beaucoup de chocolat. Assez de chocolat pour rassasier Glutonny... Mais comment fait-elle pour rester si mince ? (_moi je dis, c'est comme pour L... toutes les calories sont brûlées quand son cerveau imagine un mauvais tour !_)

En entrant, la petite senti l'ambiance tendue. Innocemment, elle demanda :

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Ed, détournant le regard du brun qui était assis en face de lui.

- …

Bien que la petite fille ne sembla pas convaincue, elle ne dit rien, et déposa son fardeau sur la table. Puis, elle s'assit et chacun se servit à manger. Malgré tout, l'ambiance tendue persista, renforcé par un long silence. Ne supportant plus cette atmosphère pesante, Elysia engagea la conversation :

- De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Du mariage de Ed, répondit Roy, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment… commença Ed.

- Oh, alors vous allez bientôt vous marier ?!

La déclaration d'Elysia fut suivit par un long blanc.

Puis, les neurones de Ed se reconnectèrent. Aussi demanda-t-il :

- Euh… Comment ça **notre** mariage ?

- Et bien oui, vous allez bientôt vous marier, non ? Comme dans les contes de fées !

- Mais, intervint Roy, qu'est-ce qui et fait croire que nous allons nous marier.

- Bah, vous êtes amoureux !

- Quoi ?

- Oui ! Je suis p'être petite, mais je suis pas aveugle, déclara Elysia d'un ton supérieur. Vous vous regardez comme mon papa et ma maman se regarde. Donc, vous êtes amoureux !

- …

Les deux aînés restèrent bouche bé face à cette déclaration.

- Et puis, continua la petite, c'est mon papa qui me l'a dit !

- QUOI ?

- Vi, il dit toujours que vous êtes vraiment aveugles pour ne pas voir comment vous vous dévorez du regard tous les deux, et que ça serait bien si vous pouviez vous réveillez un jour.

- Maes… tu vas me le payer, dit Mustang d'un ton peu amical.

- Ne l'abîmez pas trop, qu'il m'en reste un peu, j'ai besoin de me défouler aussi, répondit Ed sur le même ton.

oOoOo

A la caserne, au même moment, Hugues éternua.

- Ca va ? demanda Hawkeye.

- Oui, ça doit être une poussière. Bon, alors, les bougies, je les pose où ?

- Sur la table basse, là-bas.

- Comme ça ?

- Oui, ça devrait aller.

- Voilà les dossiers, dit Fuery rentrant les bras chargés de paperasse.

- Pour une fois, je suis contente de les voir, dit Riza en souriant.

- Bon, on a presque tout là, non ? demanda Fuery.

- Oui, il ne reste plus que la potion.

- Mais que fait Amstrong ? soupira Hugues.

oOoOo

Retour à la maison de Maes, où le silence avait de nouveau imposé son règne.

Elysia n'y comprenait plus rien. Apparemment, elle avait fait une bêtise. Mais quand ? Elle n'avait rien dit de bizarre pourtant. Alors, que se passait-il ?

Tout en réfléchissant, elle regarda les deux adultes (_enfin, si on considère Edo comme un adulte !_) Et voilà Ed qui regarde Roy du coin de l'œil, puis baisse la tête en rougissant dès que le brun le regarde. De son côté, Mustang n'en mène pas plus large. Son esprit est assaillit de pensées plus perverse les unes que les autres, surtout depuis qu'il a frôlé la main du blond en voulant prendre du pain.

Vraiment, Elysia ne comprenait rien aux adultes. Même de ses yeux d'enfants cela paraissait évident qu'ils étaient amoureux. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne se rendre compte de rien. Alors, pourquoi avaient-ils nié quand elle l'avait dit ? Peut-être qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore déclarés ??

Mais voilà le problème !! Ils n'osaient pas faire le premier pas ! Pourtant, leur petits regards en coin n'était pas discrets... Enfin bon, là n'était pas le problème. Il fallait les réunir. Et c'est qui qui allait faire tout le travail ? Comme d'habitude, c'est bibi, alias Elysia, alias le démon à gueule d'ange. Alors, première étape, trouver quelque chose pour les décoincer et les mettre à l'aise. Elysia balaya la pièce du regard, quand celui-ci s'arrêta sur une boîte posé sur un meuble du salon. Voilà la solution !

Ravie, Elysia sauta à terre et courut prendre la boîte sous les regards surpris de Roy et Ed. Puis, elle se retourna et demanda en souriant :

- Qui veut un suçon ?

* * *

_Je sais, je suis méchante de couper là ! Au début, ça ne devait être qu'un seul et même chapitre, mais il s'est tellement allongé que j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Désolé !_

_Sinon, qui a trouvé ce qui est québécois dans le chapitre ? Allez, c'est pas difficile ! Sinon, tant pis, il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant pour le savoir !!_


	17. Les mystères de l'esprit féminin

_

* * *

_

Auteur _: hahaha !! je suis sûre que vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'est ! XP_

_Manga__ : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer__ : c'est décider, dès que je peux, je vais au Japon pour kidnapper Ed et Kimblee ! Mais, en attendant, les perso ne sont pas à moi…_

_Rated__ : K+ pour ce chapitre, et M plus tard_

_Couple__ : royed, donc yaoi !_

_Note 1__ : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, Ed à retrouvé ses membres et Maes est en vie._

_Note 2__ : entre paranthèse, c'est mes commentaires._

_Note 3__ : euh… je suis vraiment DESOLE ! Gomen nasaï. *s'agenouille devant les lecteurs* Mais, entre les partiels de Novembre, pas de vacances à Halloween ni à Noël, et des partiels en Janvier… j'ai pas put taper une page. Heureusement, pour compenser ces 5 mois sans vacances, j'ai eu 1 semaine de repos, et j'ai put taper un chapitre. Je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour la suite, surtout que je devrais avoir des vacances ce semestre. Mais, je ne promet pas de délais, en licence de bio, c'est de l'esclavagisme ! (en plus, j'ai écrit une petite fic sur Death Note, si ça vous intéresse, allez jeter un coup d'œil !)_

_Note 4__ : vous avez tous trouvé, le mot québécois était bien « suçon ». Par contre, pour trouver ce que ça veut dire en français… c'est pas terrible ! Allez, je vous donne une seconde chance ! Dans ce chapitre, il y a une expression québécoise (et oui, j'adore mettre des trucs québécois… c'est parfait pour des quiproquos !). La première qui me trouve cette expression et surtout, ce que ça veut dire en français gagnera le droit de me poser 3 questions sur la fic ! Et je répondrais en toute honnêteté. Alors, bonne chance !_

_**Au fait, cette fic a plus d'un an !!! Je vous remercie tous de votre soutien, vos reviews me font toujours chaud au coeur. Je sais que je publie lentement, mais, sans votre soutien, je crois que j'aurais abandoné cette fic depuis longtemps. En plus, j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews !!! Alors, encore un immense merci. Je susi très bavarde, mais je vais me retenir et ne rien dire de plus, pour vous laissez déguster ce chapitre tant attendu !**_

_**Simplement, MERCI A TOUS !!!**_

_Et voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**kimi-chan**__ : et oui, c'est suçon !!! Enfin, tu dis que tu aimes les québécois, mais, moi sur le coup, quand ils se foutaient de moi à cause de ça, j'ai pas trop aimé… Enfin, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire plus tard, quand tu sauras ce que veut dire « suçon ». Sinon, une autre expression québécoise est dans ce chapitre ! Essaye de la trouver ! (et surtout de deviner ce que ça veut dire !)_

_**Aka-chan**__ : et oui, Elysia est une peste, mais elle est intelligente ! C'est l'intuition féminine ! Vive les filles !!! lol ! C'est p'être parce que Ed ressemble à une fille qu'il est si intelligent… AÏE ! Ed est méchant, il m'a tapé… (T.T) Sinon, t'as bien deviné, le mot québécois est suçon… mais, après que veut-il dire ! Et pour la pub de ton blog, c'est normal !! Bref, je te laisse lire la suite tant attendue !_

_**yuna44**__ : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !!! Et c'est vrai que Elysia est une peste… mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! XD Pour la suite, te voilà exaucée ! _

_Petit résumé, pour se rappeller de tout ce qui s'est passé :_

_« Suite à « un jeu débile, proposé par un colonel encore plus débile » (dixit Ed), toute l'équipe se retrouve avec un gage. Malheureusement, Ed se retrouva habillé avec l'uniforme féminin ! La mini-jupe fit beaucoup d'effet au colonel, mais aussi au reste des militaires. Afin d'échapper à cette bande de pervers, Ed se réfugia chez Hugues, où sa femme accepta de le cacher, en échange d'un service : garder Elysia pendant son absence. Mais, derrière ses airs d'ange, Elysia est un vrai petit démon, car elle déguisa Edo en princesse (avec la robe rose et les rubans)_

_Pendant ce temps, Hawkeye, avec l'aide de Fuery, Maes et Amstrong, a mis en place un plan pour ENFIN mettre ensemble le Fullmetal et le colonel. Parce que, vu comment ils sont coincés tous les deux, si on les laisse se débrouiller, on est pas près d'y arriver..._

_Le colonel Mustang, après avoir emprunté un pantalon à Breda, est arrivé à la maison de Maes, où il a vue une vision magnifique : Ed en robe de princesse. De stupéfaction, il a oublié de tenir son pantalon, qui est alors tombé sur ses chevilles. On se retrouve donc avec un colonel gêné et un alchimiste blond mal à l'aise. Pour compléter le tout, Elysia, grâce à son instinct féminin, à remarqué l'attirance entre les deux hommes. Elle a alors décidé de les mettre ensemble. Et comme ils avaient l'air tendus, elle leur a proposé des « suçons » afin de briser la glace. »_

* * *

- Qui veut un suçon ?

Le sourire d'Elysia se figea en voyant la réaction des deux hommes. Roy ne bougeait plus, la mâchoire grande ouverte, la main suspendue près de sa bouche, mais la tartine de pain tombée par terre. Ed, quand à lui, avait recraché l'eau qu'il était en train de boire, arrosant toute la table.

Elysia hésita : devait-elle rire ou pas ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle est en mission, il allait qu'elle résiste !!! Qu'elle soit forte ! Allez, respire… zeeeeeeeeeeeeeen. Finalement, elle surmonta le fou rire qui la guettait, puis demanda :

- Alors, vous en voulez ou pas ?

- …

Voyant le manque de réaction flagrant de ses deux invités, elle se rapprocha de Roy, et demanda :

- Tonton Roy, tu veux un suçon ou pas ?

- Euh… comment dire… je… c'est que… enfin…

- Et toi, Ed nee-chan _(1)_ ?

- Hein ?

- Un suçon ? Oui ou non ?!

- Euh… non… merci…

- Vous savez, vous pouvez en prendre, il y a pas de trous. _(2)_

- …de trous ? demanda Roy.

- Oui ! répondit fièrement la fillette.

- Mais… où est-ce qu'il n'y a pas de trous ? fit Edo.

- Bah, là !

- …

-Il n'y a pas de trous, refit Elysia en articulant bien.

- ????

- Bon, tant pis…

Roy se mit à réfléchir. Cette phrase ne voulait rien dire… mais elle lui disait quelque chose... où avait-il put entendre cette phrase ? Rah, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Soudain, Roy se sentit las. Elysia n'était pas la fille de Hugues pour rien. Plus elle grandissait, plus elle ressemblait à son père… malheureusement.

Suite à cette pensée, Mustang imagina Elysia exhibant devant tout le monde les photos de son petit ami. Oh non… malheur. Ca serait la fin du monde.

Pendant que Roy déprimait en imaginant une fin du monde possible, Ed réfléchissait lui aussi au sens de cette phrase. Après tout, notre cher blondinet était un génie. Aucune énigme ne lui résiste ! Il avait sut déchiffrer les messages codés les plus difficiles, alors, pourquoi ne comprendrait-il pas les paroles d'Elysia. Seulement, l'alchimiste avait oublié une donnée importante : les paroles des femmes sont totalement indéchiffrables pour les représentants du sexe masculin. Mais Edo décida de faire abstraction de cette loi universelle, et de comprendre les paroles de la fillette.

« _Il n'y a pas de trous_ »

Bon, il connaissait la signification de tous les mots employés. Et c'était bien là le problème… Des trous… des trous… où est-ce qu'il est possible de trouver des trous ? Déjà pas dans un suçon. Donc, elle parlait d'autres choses… De la boîte ? Non, dans ce cas elle aurait dit « _elle n'a pas de trous_ ». Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait prendre sans qu'il n'y ait de trous ?

Argh ! Il n'y comprenait rien !!

Essayant de rassembler ses idées, Ed se frotta le visage. Puis, il passa les mains dans ses cheveux, frottant son cuir chevelu. Il **voulait** comprendre !

- Ed nee-chan ! Arrête !! Tu es en train de te décoiffer !

Le cri d'Elysia sortit Roy de ses pensées pessimistes. Se demandant ce que le blond faisait, il releva la tête, et tomba sur une vision idyllique. Devant lui se trouvait Ed, les joues rouges, les cheveux décoiffés, le souffle court et l'air indécis. Pour compléter ce rêve éveillé, il ne manquait plus qu'un lit, une lumière tamisée et, surtout, moins de vêtements sur le jeune alchimiste. Voir aucun vêtement… Oui, ça serait l'idéal.

Se sentant observé, Ed releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son supérieur. Le feu qui brûlait dans les orbes onyx mit le blond mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Mustang le regardait-il comme ça ? Et pourquoi, lui, était-il incapable de décrocher son regard ? Il se sentait attiré par le regard sombre, et aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête en cet instant. Qu'il puisse rester dans cette bulle, ne voyant que ces yeux magnifiques pour l'éternité.

Edward ignorait qu'au même moment, Roy fit exactement le même vœu.

Malheureusement, le temps, farceur, se rappela à eux sous la forme d'un démon. Ou d'une fillette. Enfin, les deux reviennent au même. Car se fut Elysia qui se mit entre les deux hommes, brisant ainsi l'étrange transe.

- Roy oji-san _(3)_ ? Ed nee-chan ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ca va pas ?

- …

Les deux alchimistes, pas tout à fait remis de ce moment magique, ne dirent rien. Chacun essayait de reprendre ses esprits, et de trouver les mots. Heureusement pour eux, la porte s'ouvrit à cet instant.

- Tadaima _(4)_ !!! hurla l'intrus.

Intrus qui se trouvait être le père du petit démon, et accessoirement, le meilleur ami de Mustang.

- Papa ! cria la fillette en réponse.

Puis, elle courut vers l'entrée pour accueillir son père. Roy et Ed la suivirent plus doucement, étant à moitié sourds à cause de ces élans d'affections.

- Oh, Roy, Edo ! Je vous cherchais !

- Qu'y a-t-il Maes ? demanda le blond.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, mais il existe quelque chose qui s'appelle les dossiers, et malheureusement, ils ne se signent pas tout seul ! C'est pourquoi vous êtes payés à les lire et les signer !! Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit le lieutenant Hawkeye quand elle m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

A l'entente du nom de sa subordonnée, le colonel pâlît. Il avait totalement oublié son travail ! Sa subordonnée allait lui faire sa fête à coup de gun. Il était mort !!! Anéantis, le colonel se laissa tomber à genoux en gémissant, et implora la clémence du ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda le barbu, amusé.

- Il doit penser aux représailles qui l'attendent, répondit Ed, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'aurais presque pitié… Ah, et au fait, Ed !

- Oui ?

- Je te trouve très mignonne habillée comme ça !

L'effet de ces paroles fut immédiat. Ed rougit comme une tomate, se rendant compte qu'il était en robe **rose** devant Maes.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'alchimiste opta pour la fuite, et courut à l'étage pour se changer.

- Nee-chan ! Attends-moi !! cria Elysia, montant à l'étage elle-aussi.

Ainsi, il ne resta plus que les deux amis dans l'entrée.

- Roy ? commença Hugues.

Le Flame Alchemist cessa de se lamenter et releva la tête à l'entente de son nom.

- Tu sais, tu devrais faire attention, continua le barbu.

- A quoi ?

- Edward. Il est très mignon. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, quelqu'un va te le piquer.

Entendant cela, Roy se mit à rougir, puis à bafouiller avec l'intention de réfuter une quelquonc attirance pour le nabot blond.

Devant le mal-être évident de son ami, Maes sourit.

« _Il est à point, pensa Hugues. Il ne manque plus que la touche final, et on aura atteint notre but._ »

* * *

_(1) : nee-chan veut dire « grande sœur » en japonais_

_(2) : arrivée à l'aéroport à Montréal à 23h, heure de Paris, notre guide nous dit que le bus sera en retard, mais, « il y a pas de trous »… quand on s'est levé à 4h du mat, qu'on a 11h de vol derrière soi, et qu'on entend « y'a pas de trous » on se dit : ''mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?'' (ou alors, on pense ''mais **où** je suis tombé ?!'')_

_(3) : oji-san veut dire « tonton »_

_(4) tadaima signifie « je suis rentré »_

* * *

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Ouf !! Il s'est fait attendre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bon, je vais pas blablater plus longtemps, mais je vous remercie encore une fois pour avoir lu ma fic, que vous la suiviez depuis un an (déjà ?) ou seulement quelques minutes..._

_Alors, au prochain chapitre, en espèrant qu'il ne tardera pas !_


	18. Version sous titrée, sivouplé !

_Auteur : on aurait put me croire morte, mais non ! C'ets bien moi, la seule, l'unique, la retardataire : Mirty91 !_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : bon, cette année, je les achète à la Japan Expo, c'est décidé ! Jusque là… bah, ils sont pas à moi…_

_Rated : K+ pour l'instant, mais il y aura un passage M plus tard_

_Couple : royed, donc yaoi !_

_Note 1 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, Ed à retrouvé ses membres, Al son corps, et Maes est en vie._

_Note 2 : les numéros entre parenthèses renvoient à mes commentaires, en bas de chapitre_

_Note 3 : *sort le drapeau blanc* Euh… je peux sortir ? Vous promettez de ne pas me tuer ? Bon, alors je suis ... désolé ! Enfin, techniquement, je n'avais pas fixé de date pour la parution du prochain chapitre. Donc, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de date, je ne peux pas être en retard, non ? Euh… me tuer pas, sivouplé ! Bon, je ne vais pas déballer ma vie et toutes les raisons qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu écrire. Pour une fois, je vais faire court, je vous présente juste mes excuses pour le délai. Je ne peux même pas promettre que le prochain chapitre sera plus rapide. Ca va être dur de faire plus long, mais, me connaissant, c'est possible. En tout cas, à toutes celles qui lisent encore cette fic, je vous remercie énormément. Je remercie également toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, car, je l'avoue, j'ai pensé à arrêter la fic tellement j'avais de boulot, mais en voyant vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le courage de stopper ! Donc, pardon et merci, et voilà (enfin) le chapitre 18 !_

_Les réponses aux reviews :_

_**Kimi-chan** : oui, tu as bien deviné pour l'expression ! Sinon… vite, une ambulance ! Pourquoi tu t'es suicidée ? (T.T) Alors que le nouveau chapitre est enfin là ! Avec… euh… un peu… beaucoup de retard. Ok… désolé… *va se pendre*_

_**Romane** : Oui, tu as bien trouvé ! J'ai l'impression que finalement, ce n'était pas si dur que ça… (.)_

_**Azuria** : je suis très contente d'avoir put te faire rire autant ! Si ça peut te rassurer, moi-même j'ai beaucoup rigolé en l'écrivant… d'ailleurs, je crois même que ma mère va finir par appeler l'hopital psychatrique à force. On pourra s'y retrouver ! XD Pour le retard… désolééééééééééééééé !_

_**Pitchoune** : je suis très heureuse de voir que tu apprécies mon histoire. J'aime beaucoup le royed moi aussi, mais souvent les histoires avec ce couples sont très torturées, ou alors en UA. Moi, je voulais faire une fic amusante à lire, sans que personne ne meurt et sans combat… Un peu loin du style habituel du manga, mais bon ! Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a quand même des gens qui l'aime. __Sinon, pour le suçon, tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre !_

_**E**. : je suis contente de voir que ma fic t'a autant plut. Pour la suite… euh… elle est enfin là ?_

_**Moustik** : euh… c'est pas ma faute… c'est Ed et Roy qui se sont enfuit et à cause de ça j'ai pas put faire la suite ! C'est pas ma faute, donc pas taper ! (.) Enfin, bref, je suis désolé pour le retard. Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais enchaîner les personnages et les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils coopèrent ! (l'histoire risque de virer au SM… XD )_

_**Koharukio-chan** : euh… un peu en retard… bon, ok… beaucoup en retard… mais voilà la suite ! *se planque avant d'avoir les tomates*_

_**Ninja** : mince ! mon esprit psychopathe transpire jusque dans mon humour… Argh, je suis fichue… Enfin, la suite est enfin là, et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Je suis désolé pour l'attente, je vais essayer de faire mieux._

_**LOOW** : je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plaît autant ! Désolé pour l'attente… et aussi désolé, car ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu va savoir ce que l'équipe prépare. Enfin, j'espère pouvoir écrire rapidement la suite, pour que tu puisses avoir la réponse à ta question._

_**Misha** : et non ! L'expression cachée n'est pas « on va te le piquer ». Ca c'est une expression très utilisée en France également. Pour la réponse, tu vas la trouver dans ce chapitre. Et je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je crois que j'ai battu des records là. Argh… désolé…_

**_Et un petit résumé…_**

_D'un côté, nous avons des dossiers, urgents, à lire et à signer. De l'autre, Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, colonel et flemmard de première catégorie. Car seul un flemmard de concours aurait l'idée de jouer à donner des gages avec ses subordonnés, pendant les heures de travail, bien entendu. Bref, pour le malheur du Fullmetal Alchemist (et le bonheur des lectrices), celui-ci se retrouva avec un gage bien embarrassant : il doit porter l'uniforme féminin durant toute une journée. Et il se trouve qu'Ed est ultra craquant avec ! Pour échapper à ses admirateurs/pervers, Edo n'eut d'autres choix que de fuir la caserne, pour se réfugier chez Maes. Là, re-pas-de-bol, il se retrouve à baby-sitter Elysia, qui le force à porter une robe de princesse rose, couverte de dentelle. Ajouter à cela l'arrivée de Roy, qui n'est pas insensible au charme dégagé par le blondinet. Et le dit blondinet, de son côté, éprouve aussi un petit quelque chose pour son supérieur. __On se retrouve donc avec 2 soit-disant adultes totalement bloqués avec leurs sentiments. Heureusement (ou pas), Elysia y met son grain de sel pour débloquer la situation à sa manière. __Ah, et j'allais oublier le fait que Riza, Amstrong, Kain et Hugues ont formenté un mystérieux complot dans le but d'ouvrir un peu les yeux à nos deux héros. __Et les dossiers dans tout ça ? Bah… ils ne sont pas signés, comme d'habitude._

* * *

- Edward est très mignon, dit Hugues. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, quelqu'un va te le piquer.

Entendant cela, Roy se mit à rougir, puis à bafouiller avec l'intention de réfuter une quelquonc attirance pour le nabot blond.

Devant le mal-être évident de son ami, Maes sourit.

« _Il est à point, pensa-t-il. Il ne manque plus que la touche final, et on aura atteint notre but._ »

En voyant Hugues sourire de cette manière, Roy décida de se reprendre. Il engagea la conversation sur un terrain moins dangereux.

- Euh… sinon… en fait, je suis venu pour… euh… me reposer et goûter… et… euh…

- Ok, c'est bon, il n'y pas de trous !

Suite à cette réponse, Roy resta sans voix. Et voilà que Maes se mettait lui aussi à lancer des phrases sans queues ni tête. Pas que cela soit inhabituel chez lui… mais, quand même ! C'est agaçant !

Le barbu ne remarqua pas le trouble de son ami, et continua de parler :

- Oh, sinon, tu as pris un suçon à l'érable ?

- Un **quoi** ?

Cette fois-ci, Roy se décida à parler, pouvant ainsi tirer cette histoire au clair.

- Bah, quoi, c'est bon un suçon…

Maes ne comprenait pas le trouble de son ami. Quand, soudain, ses deux neurones se connectèrent, et il toucha le nœud de l'histoire.

- Ah, que je suis bête ! s'exclama Hugues en se tapant le front de la main.

Roy sursauta, tout en retenant _in extremis_ son pantalon. Bien sûr, il savait que son meilleur ami était un idiot, mais, que celui-ci s'en rende compte de lui-même, c'était une première.

Toujours indifférent à l'air étonné du Flame Alchemist, Maes continua sur sa lancée :

- Je suis désolé, mais, tu comprends, j'ai tellement l'habitude de l'employer maintenant ! Tu vois, mon Elysia aime parler comme ça, donc, même ici, on a continué à l'utiliser. Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est teeeeeeeeeeeeellement choupi quand…

-STOP ! hurla Roy. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Du québécois ! _(1)_

- Hein ?

- Mais, tu sais, pendant mes vacances, j'ai emmené ma petite famille adorée passer 2 semaines au Québec .

Roy essaya de se rappeler. Il est vrai que Maes avait disparu pendant 2 semaines, mais il en ignorait la cause… jusqu'à maintenant. Oh, comme ces deux semaines avaient été tranquilles… A regret, Mustang sortit du doux souvenir de ces jours heureux. Il revint à la dure réalité et continua son enquête :

- Mais, quel est le rapport entre tes vacances et ces phrases bizarres ?

- Et, bien, comme tu le sais, les québécois parlent également l'amestrien _(2)_.Mais, il y a quand même quelques nuances entre les deux. Par exemple, ils emploient l'expression « il n'y a pas de trous » pour dire qu'il n'y a pas de soucis.

Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler. Mais il restait un mystère.

- Et les suçons ? demanda Roy.

- En fait, là-bas, ils inversent les mots « suçon » et « sucette ». Donc, chez eux, une sucette est un suçon, et un suçon est une sucette. Tu comprends ?

_« Euh, pas trop, pensa Roy. »_

Mais il ne fut pas assez fou pour le dire. Il avait compris l'essentiel. Tout à l'heure, Elysia leur avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de **soucis** à ce qu'ils prennent une **sucette**.

Ok, c'est quand même plus simple avec la version sous-titrée.

oOoOoOo

Pendant que Roy était confronté à la barrière ancestrale des langues, Ed retrouvait avec joie son uniforme. Enfin, « joie » n'est pas le terme le plus approprié. La joie aurait été de pouvoir enfiler un pantalon, et non une mini-jupe. Pour faire court, disons plutôt qu'il ne regrettait pas d'enlever sa robe à fanfreluches roses.

_« Après tout, quitte à être habillé en femme, autant être en uniforme militaire, pensa Edward. Cela fait quand même un petit peu plus sérieux. »_

Continuant son auto-persuasion, il enleva également les rubans et le maquillage, sous l'œil déçu d'Elysia.

-Nee-chan…

- Oui ?, répondit machinalement Ed, qui avait finit par s'habituer à ce surnom.

- Pourquoi tu l'enlèves ?

- Eh bien… je dois retourner au travail. Donc, je dois mettre mon uniforme.

- N'empêche, je te trouve plus jolie avec la robe à maman…

A ce moment là, le cerveau de l'alchimiste se mit en pause. Il baissa son regard vers la robe étalée sur le sol. Une robe de satin rose, croulant sous les fanfreluches et autres dentelles. Une robe appartenant à Gracia ? **La **Gracia ? La femme douce et sensée, l'unique voix de la raison dans cette maison de fous ? Il est vrai qu'en voyant son mari, on pouvait se poser des questions, mais Ed avait toujours pensé que Gracia était une sainte pour supporter un excentrique comme Maes _(3)_. Mais le mythe est en train de s'effondrer. Au final, ce serait Gracia la pire de la maison ?

Ed avait dut mal à y croire. Il se massa les tempes, son regard continuant d'errer sur le vêtement. Soudain, il eut un flash. Il imagina Gracia portant cette robe. Mauvais idée. Vite, penser à autre chose… Hugues portant la même robe… Argh ! Très, très mauvaise idée. Il vaut mieux arrêter les dégâts.

Heureusement pour lui, Elysia reprit la parole, coupant court à ses pensées peu… conventionnelles.

- Enfin, je suis sûre que tu seras encore plus belle en robe de mariée, lança la fillette.

- Oui, tu as sans doute…QUOI ?

Elysia, surprise par cet éclat de voix, sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Euh… je suis désolé, fit Ed d'une voix plus douce. Mais, pourquoi parles-tu encore de robe de mariée ?

- Et bien, quand tu te marieras avec Roy oji-san, tu porteras bien une robe de mariée, non ?

- Je ne vais pas me marier avec ce ba… euh… avec Roy !

- Bah, Roy oji-san l'a dit tout à l'heure ! dit Elysia comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Mais non, il a…

- Ecoute, le coupa la fillette d'une voix autoritaire. Vous êtes amoureux. C'est mon papa qui l'a dit, et mon papa a toujours raison. Donc, vous allez vous marier et avoir des enfants. Et moi je serais tata !

Sous le choc, Ed ne lui fit même pas remarquer que, étant deux hommes, il leur était biologiquement impossible d'avoir des enfants. Quoique, avec l'alchimie, il était peut-être possible de modifier le corps afin de… Mais, à quoi pensait-il ? Pendant un instant, il avait vraiment imaginé se marier et fonder une famille avec Roy ? Bizarrement, cette révélation ne le dégouta pas, au contraire. Il s'imagina, vivant avec Roy, dans un petit pavillon de banlieue. Le soir, il préparerait le repas, l'alchimiste de flammes étant incapable de cuire ne serait-ce qu'un œuf. Pendant qu'il s'occuperait de la cuisine, Roy mettrait la table, puis viendrait l'enlacer tendrement, faisant remarquer que cela sent divinement bon. Et...

Et quoi ?

Ed est un homme, bordel ! Pas une femme au foyer, aimante et attentionnée !

Cette jupe avait vraiment des effets secondaires très néfastes pour sa santé psychologique. Qu'il soit amoureux passe difficilement, mais il ne se mettrait pas à se comporter comme une dinde sans cervelle ! Il a quand même sa fierté ! Fierté très malmenée aujourd'hui, certes, mais quand même présente, foi de Fullmetal Alchemist !

Ragaillardit par ces pensées, Edward lissa sa jupe du plat de la main. Puis, la tête haute, il sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers, Elysia sur les talons. Dans l'entrée se trouvait toujours les deux hommes, qui stoppèrent leur discussion en les voyant arriver. Croisant le regard de Mustang, Ed leva davantage le menton, comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ces femmes de petites vertus pendues à ses basques.

Malheureusement, dans la manœuvre, il loupa une marche et tomba la tête la première.

Heureusement, Roy réagit promptement, et réussit à le rattraper in extremis.

Malheureusement, Ed se retrouva ainsi serré dans les bras forts de l'homme dont il est amoureux.

Malheureusement, Roy se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec l'homme dont il est amoureux.

Et, malheureusement ou heureusement, deux hommes qui sont amoureux l'un de l'autre mais n'ose pas l'avouer eurent leurs lèvres scellées dans un baiser inattendu.

Figés, les deux protagonistes n'osèrent plus bouger, oubliant même de respirer. Ou, plus précisément, oubliant tout autour d'eux, encore une fois.

* * *

_(1) : j'ai hésité entre inventer un nom ou mettre le réel… finalement, j'ai mis le réel, pour éviter d'embrouiller tout le monde ! ^^_

_(2) : et oui, je rappelle qu'on est quand même dans FMA, et qu'ils habitent à Amestris._

_(3) : il est vrai que Maes est quelqu'un de gentil, aimant, et tout, mais franchement, est-ce que l'une de vous à un jour imaginer vivre sa vie avec un homme comme lui ? XD_

_

* * *

_

Voilà ! Bon, j'avoue, vu le temps que vous avez attendu, ce n'est pas très long, et pas de très bonne qualité. Ca fait déjà un bout de temps que j'avais presque terminé le chapitre, mais je n'étais jamais satisfaite. Je ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs… Mais, comme vous risquiez d'attendre encore longtemps, j'ai décidé de le finir et de le publier, et tant pis !

_En tout cas, vous aviez presque toutes deviné l'expression et le mot québécois qui étaient cachés ! Bravo, vous êtes douées ! En tout cas, meilleures que Roy et Ed (et ça se dit génie). Sinon, choses promises, choses dues ! Matsuyama a été la première a découvrir l'expression et a donné sa traduction, donc elle a le droit de me poser 3 questions sur la fic, et j'y répondrais. _

_Maintenant je vous dis… euh… au prochain chapitre ? XD_


	19. C'est la grève !

_Auteur : moi, la sublime et géniale (et retardataire) Mirty ! (en toute modestie, bien sûr)_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer : j'avais bien précisé au Père Noël que je voulais les perso de FMA (ou, au moins Kimblee), mais, bizarrement, je ne les ai pas trouvé au pied du sapin… ils étaient peut-être trop grands pour rentrer dans ma chaussette ?_

_Rated : K+ pour l'instant, mais il y aura un passage M plus tard_

_Couple : royed, donc yaoi !_

_Note 1 : dans cette fic, Scar et les homonculus sont morts, Ed a retrouvé ses membres, Al son corps, et Maes est en vie._

_Note 2 : les numéros entre parenthèses renvoient à mes commentaires, en bas de chapitre_

_Note 3 : bon, 6 mois pour un chapitre… je m'améliore, non ? Ok, ok, ne balancez pas de tomates pourries, je suis désolé pour l'attente. Surtout que ma fin de chapitre était sadique… ^^ Argh ! Non, promis, je ne suis pas fière du tout… Enfin, soyez contentes (et content, vu que j'ai un lecteur maintenant !), il y a enfin une avancée dans ce chapitre ! Bon, ce n'est pas encore du lemon, ni une grande déclaration passionnée, mais, c'est déjà ça. Et, en plus, en fin de chapitre, vous aurez un petit bonus. Enfin, vous en saurez plus après le chapitre, pour l'instant je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture !_

_J'en profite également pour vous souhaitez une bonne année ! J'ai voulut finir ce chapitre à temps pour vous le poster avant le 31, afin de bien terminer l'année ! Et puis, un peu de yaoi pour réchauffer les cœurs, avec le froid qu'on a, ça ne fera pas de mal ! ^^_

_Les réponses aux reviews :_

_Choupi junior : Je suis contente que tu sois contente ! XD J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ton espérance ! ^^_

_mama : et voilà la suite ! Elysia est comme toi à ton âge ? Ouch, je plaindrais presque ton entourage ! En tout cas, voilà la suite ! Mais, ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'ils vont « signer » les papiers._

_lili199 : je suis contente que la fic te plaise, et j'espère que ça va continuer ! Et je vais m'appliquer pour essayer de faire des délais raisonnables… désolé ! ^^_

_Zigtar : Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic est à la hauteur de tes espérances… mais, d'un côté, ça me fait peur… et si je n'étais plus à la hauteur ? (.) Bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je prend le risque, et je poste la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! ^^_

_Kaadajin : je suis contente que ta fic me plaise. Pour être honnête, moi aussi je rigole des fois devant les bêtises que je peux écrire ! Donc, je suis ravie de savoir que tu t'amuses autant à lire ma fic que moi à l'écrire ! Et je te rassure, je ne suis pas en pause ! Je suis juste… très lente, désolé. Mais, bon, le nouveau chapitre est là ! Et plus rapidement que la dernière fois… il m'a fallut environ 1 an et demi pour poster le dernier chapitre. Le problème, c'est que mes profs de fac ne semblent pas être au courant que les étudiants ont, eux aussi, besoin de dormir. Donc, j'ai rarement le temps d'écrire. Le seul moment où je peux, c'est durant les vacances (soit tous les 6 mois). Mais, promis, je n'abandonne pas cette fic. Moi aussi je veux savoir la fin ! XD_

_

* * *

_

Pour ceux qui aurait oublié l'histoire, voilà un petit résumé qui retrace les grandes lignes de la fic (enfin, si on veut... XD ) :

_Il était une fois, le beau colonel aux dossiers dormant, nommé Roy Mustang. En effet, il était victime d'une terrible malédiction, lancée par une certaine Hiromu Arakawa : il ne pouvait pas voir un dossier sans s'endormir. Seul un baiser de sa douce princesse, Edward Elric, pourrait le sauver. Sauf qu'une auteur de fanfiction, Mirty, décida d'envenimer les choses. Elle força le jeune Edo à porter l'uniforme militaire féminin pendant une journée ! Pourchassé par d'affreux pervers, Ed n'eut d'autres choix que de fuir la caserne et se réfugier chez Maes. Ce ne fut pas une brillante idée, car il se retrouva au prise avec un dragon nommé Elysia, qui compléta sa tenue de princesse par une robe rose bonbon. Heureusement, le valeureux prince charmant arriva sans cheval blanc pour sauver son blond. Et l'auteur, magnanime, décida qu'elle les avait assez fait souffrir pour l'instant, et autorisa Ed à quitter la robe, pour retrouver l'uniforme. Mais c'était un piège ! L'auteur, sadique comme pas deux, fit un croche pied invisible à Ed, qui se cassa la figure dans les escaliers. Coup de bol, Roy, avec ses supers réflexes, rattrapa in extremis le Edo volant. Sauf que, dans la précipitation, les deux héros se retrouvèrent lèvres-à-lèvres. Niark, niark, ils sont tombés dans le diabolique piège ! Ah, et quelque part, Riza, Amstrong, Kain et Hugues se sont reconvertis au yaoi, et ils ont décidé d'aider l'auteur à mettre les deux zigotos ensemble. Nos héros arriveront-ils à vaincre la malédiction, grâce à la force de leur amour ?_

* * *

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Edward est considéré comme un génie. Ce n'est ni un rat de bibliothèque, ni un singe savant. Non, c'est un vrai et pur génie. Ce qui le différencie des gens « normaux », ce n'est pas seulement une mémoire hors du commun, mais une capacité d'anticipation et d'adaptation phénoménale. Dans n'importe quelle situation, il est capable de d'analyser toutes les possibilités pour sélectionner la plus adaptée. Et tous ses combats contre les homonculus, et autres psychopathes, lui ont permit d'améliorer cette capacité.

Malgré tout, Ed n'en reste pas moins un être humain. Ainsi, quand il se retrouve lèvres à lèvres avec l'homme qui le fait fantasmer - et pour lequel il est possible qu'il ressente un tout tout petit quelque chose – son cerveau a la même réaction que chez n'importe qui d'autre : il bug. Car, il ne faut pas exagérer, il y a des limites à tout, et même un cerveau génial peut décider, un jour, que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, qu'il en a assez de tous ces problèmes, qu'il aimerait bien se reposer de temps en temps, etc. Fort de ces revendications, le cerveau d'Edo fit ce que tout bon français ferait : la grève (1). Pour une fois, le blond allait se débrouiller sans lui, et advienne que pourra.

Tout cela pour dire, en bref, qu'Ed se retrouva plaqué contre son colonel, tétanisé et sans aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Heureusement, le corps du Fullmetal se décida à prendre le relais : puisque le cerveau ne veut plus travailler, on se débrouillera sans ! Après tout, un baiser est un acte physique, inscrit dans nos gènes. La première règle étant de fermer les yeux, puis de se relaxer. Ce que fit Edo, s'abandonnant un peu plus au doux contact.

oOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Roy n'était pas plus avancé. Certes, son cerveau ne s'était pas mit en grève, mais c'était tout comme. En effet, depuis le début du lèvres-à-lèvres, son cerveau ne cessait de tourner en rond, se répétant inlassablement les mêmes interrogations :

_« Je l'embrasse… mince… qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je devrais m'arrêter… mais… il a les lèvres douces… quoiqu'un peu sèche… il faudrait qu'il se mette du baume… rah, c'est pas le moment ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? C'est le Fullmetal ! Je devrais arrêter… je négocie ça comment ? Je le repousse ? Je recule ? Et ensuite ? J'enchaîne avec une blague ? Ou je le taquine ? Ou je fais comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Et…_ _»_

Bref, Mustang se retrouvait en pleine mélasse intellectuelle. En attendant que son cerveau ne prenne une décision, son corps, conciliant, prit les commandes. Bien sûr, Roy ferma les yeux, mais, étant plus expérimenté, il passa à la vitesse supérieure, et, de sa langue, vint lécher les deux larmes rosées du blond.

oOoOoOoOo

Fugacement, Ed se demanda s'il était physiquement possible que ses lèvres entrent en combustion spontanée. Un brasier inconnu, mais agréable, s'était déclenché à leur niveau, et se répandait peu dans le reste de son corps : il ne savait comment réagir. Quand, soudain, il sentit une pointe d'humidité redessiner le contour de ses lèvres. Mais, que se passait-il ? Peu importe, car, paradoxalement, ce contact augmentait la chaleur tout en l'apaisant délicieusement.

Etait-ce la solution à son problème ?

Instinctivement, il sut quoi faire. Doucement, timidement, il entrouvrit les lèvres, libérant un passage pour l'intruse. Mais, celle-ci décida de le faire languir, et, presque avec dévotion, elle continua de redessiner les lèvres, puis, petit à petit, entra titiller les dents, mais toujours avec une extrême lenteur.

Edward ne supportait plus cette attente. Puisqu'elle ne venait pas à lui, alors ce sera lui qui ira à elle. Il avança sa propre langue à la rencontre de son homologue, et, avec précaution, toucha celle-ci. Le contact envoya une décharge dans tout son corps. Edo tenta de rattraper un gémissement, qui parvint tout de même à s'échapper de sa gorge. Ce simple bruit, à peine perceptible, sembla enflammer les sens de Mustang qui, sortant de sa paresse, commença à vouloir conquérir la bouche où il se trouvait. Ed ne défendit pas son territoire, au contraire : il invita et accompagna la langue étrangère dans tous les recoins imaginable.

Cette douce exploration aurait put continuer si, soudain, un cri n'avait pas retentit :

- STOP ! Arrêtez !

La douce voix d'Elysia servit de déclencheur. Le cerveau d'Edward accepta de mettre en place un service minimum, ce qui permit à notre cher blondinet de faire une analyse de la situation.

_« 1) Il est tombé dans les escaliers : Mauvais karma_

_2) Il a été rattrapé à temps, et s'en est sortit indemne : Bon karma_

_3) De plus, son sauveur est l'homme qu'il aim… apprécie, et il s'est donc retrouver serré par ses bras puissants contre son magnifie torse, a humé son délicieux parfum, et… bref : Très bon karma_

_4) Autre détail : ses lèvres se sont retrouvées contre celles de Roy : Très très mauvais karma_

_5) Il a perdu le contrôle de son corps, il a cédé, il a EMBRASSE le colonel Roy Mustang : Bon… non, mauvais… non… euh… à définir plus tard_

_6) Et le colonel Roy Mustang a REPONDU à son baiser : Bo… Ma… RAH ! A mettre avec l'autre dans la boîte des ''problèmes à réfléchir plus tard''. »_

Pendant que Edo surexploitait ses quelques neurones actifs, Roy faisait lui aussi un briefing interne, mais beaucoup plus rapide. Cela se résumait à : « _J'ai prit Ed dans mes bras, je l'ai embrassé, j'ai adoré. PS : il est trop mignon quant il rougit comme ça. _» Ce rapide tour de la situation lui permit de se reconnecter à la réalité, juste à temps pour voir Maes tendre la main vers son appareil photo.

- Hugues, dit Roy d'une voix dangereuse. Non. Simplement non. N'y pense même pas.

Piteux, Maes laissa retomber son bras. Mais ce n'était qu'un simple sous-fifre. Le boss restait à venir. Une certaine diablesse, connue sous le nom d'Elysia.

- Tonton ! Il faut attendre le mariage, voyons.

- Ah… désolé.

- Sinon, Ed nee-chan ne pourra pas rentrer dans sa robe de mariée.

- Oui, sa robe de… QUOI ?

- Bah oui ! Il ne faut pas lui faire un bébé comme ça dans l'entrée. (2)

Roy faillit s'étouffer. Un bébé ? Quand est-ce qu'il a essayé de faire un bébé ?

Edward, toujours perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, eu la pensée fugace qu'il aimerait bien un bébé de Roy. Un joli bébé blond aux yeux noirs…

Voyant que le Fullmetal était toujours absent, Mustang décida de prendre les choses en main. Mais, d'abord, une question :

- Euh… Elysia, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''faire un bébé'' ?

- Ne joue pas avec ça avec moi, dit-elle en agitant son index d'un air menaçant. Je vous ai bien vu. Vous étiez lèvres contre lèvres !

- Et… on fait des bébés en s'embrassant ?

- Bah oui !

- Mais… euh… comment dire… tu sais… tes parents s'embrassent tout le temps, et…

- CHUT ! s'écria la petite fille. Je crois qu'ils ne le savent pas. C'est la maman d'Alice qui me l'a dit. Mais, comme j'aimerais bien un petit frère, il ne faut pas qu'ils l'apprennent tout de suite. Plus tard.

Roy esquissa un sourire. Ah, l'innocence de l'enfance. Magnanime, il promit de garder le secret, et, en rougissant, il assura qu'il n'essaierait plus de faire un bébé à Edward avant le mariage. Puis, le brun décida de s'occuper de son agréable fardeau blond. Ce n'est pas que le blond fut lourd, ou le contact désagréable, mais le colonel sentait son pantalon glisser petit à petit. Et, il est hors de question qu'il se retrouve en calçons devant Maes ! De plus, le rougissement d'Edo devenait de plus en plus prononcé. Craignant qu'il n'atteigne un seuil critique de surchauffe, il prit de nouveau la parole :

- Edward, bien que ton **petit** poids ne soit pas contraignant, pourrais-tu te pousser ?

Apparemment, la pique fonctionna, car Ed fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête.

- Qui est si petit que son poids lui permettrait de voler sur une plume ?

- Et bien, je vois que ta chute n'a pas froissé ta répartie, répliqua Roy moqueur.

Son sourire ramena quelques rougeurs sur les joues d'Ed. Mais, plutôt que de retourner dans ses interrogations philosophiques, il préféra se redresser et lisser sa jupe d'un air digne.

- Bon, vu que Maes est là, mon rôle s'achève, dit-il d'un air se voulant neutre.

Hugues acquiesça d'un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai, je suis venu te remplacer. Le lieutenant m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Apparemment, elle a quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. Et, mon cher Roy, elle a également parlé de « colonel fainéant », de « dossiers en retard » et d'une « sanction exemplaire ».

En entendant cela, Roy pâlit brusquement. Dans un élan de générosité, et sans réfléchir, Edward posa sa main dans le creux de son dos et le poussa doucement vers la porte :

- Si on arrive assez vite, Riza sera sans doute plus clémente, dit-il.

Ignorant le frisson que déclencha ce contact, le Flame Alchemist hocha la tête et s'avança mécaniquement vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, puis, galamment, il s'effaça et invita Ed à passer par une petite révérence. Le tout accompagné de son célèbre sourire, mi-séducteur et mi-moqueur.

Edward se maudit de rougir à cette plaisanterie et, drapé dans ce qu'il lui restait de dignité, il sortit en adressant un au-revoir. Roy le suivit, tout en foudroyant du regard son meilleur ami. Il faut dire que celui-ci avait levé ses deux pouces en l'air, un sourire béat sur le visage, en un signe muet d'encouragement.

oOoOoOoOo

Les deux hommes marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence pesant. Plusieurs fois, Roy ouvrit la bouche pour amorcer une discussion, mais à chaque fois il se ravisa. Finalement, ce fut Ed qui rompit le silence.

- Colonel, je voudrais vous poser une question.

- Hum ? Oui ?

- Votre gage, c'était bien « travailler toute la journée », non ?

- En effet. Pourquoi ?

- Et vous balader dans la ville fait partie de votre travail ?

- M'assurer que mes subordonnés ne se fassent pas agresser fait partie de mon travail. Mais, si tu estimes que je n'accomplis pas mon gage, tu peux enlever ta jupe sur le reste du trajet, je ne t'en empêcherais pas.

Estomaqué, Ed stoppa net. Il songea un instant à lui donner un coup de poing – ou une gifle, plus adaptée à la situation - avant de partir en hurlant. Ou, alors, il pouvait entrer dans son jeu. Sa raison le suppliait de réaliser sa première idée, mais son instinct le poussa à suivre la seconde.

Il s'avança, adoptant inconsciemment un air séducteur, et demanda doucement :

- Pourquoi ? Cela vous plairait-il ?

- Euh…

Surpris par ce soudain revirement, Mustang chercha un instant ses mots. Il faillit même en lâcher son pantalon ! Mais il reprit vite pied. Après tout, jouer avec le feu est sa spécialité !

- Ici, dans la rue, non. Mais, plus tard, quand ne serons que tous les deux dans mon bureau, pourquoi pas ?

- …

Ce fut au tour d'Ed d'être à court de mot. Après tout, il n'était pas habitué au jeu subtil de la séduction. Profitant de sa faiblesse, Roy s'avança et, dans un murmure, assena le coup fatal :

- Et, si tu es très sage (3), je pourrais même t'aider pour l'enlever. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ed en pensait qu'il faisait vraiment très chaud. Il sentait à nouveau son cerveau déclarer forfait, tandis que son corps se ramollissait. Mais, un neurone un peu plus vigoureux décida de prendre les choses en main. Sinon, on est encore là demain !

Sans rien dire, le Fullmetal recula, et, rougissant il reprit sa route.

Devant ce départ gêné, Roy se permit un sourire. Il s'était attendu à une baffe et/ou une gueulante, mais rien. Nada.

_« Tout n'est pas perdu, au contraire_, pensa-t-il en reprenant joyeusement sa marche._ »_

* * *

(_1) : bon, je pense que la plupart des lectrices françaises verront à quoi je fais référence. Je ne suis pas contre la grève, mais, comme je prends le RER, je rêve d'un simple mois sans grève (ou autre problème technique)… et ça se répercute sur ma fic ! ^^_

_(2) : à la base, l'idée de « 1 baiser = 1 bébé » n'était pas prévue… Mais une certaine personne (perverse) m'a mit cette idée de bébé dans la tête. :P_

_(3) : Et voilà, Roy se prend pour le père noël. Une minute de silence, le temps d'imaginer notre cher sexy colonel avec une barbe et un manteau rouge ! :P Mais, il faut dire que j'ai finit ce chapitre le 25 décembre… car oui, même le père noël apporte du yaoi ! (enfin, je pense plutôt que la mère noël doit en glisser pour les perverses qui ont été sage… XD )_

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà un petit bonus ! Le « coin des questions » ! L'idée m'est venue lors d'une conversation avec une amie. Le concept est simple : dans votre review, vous pouvez posez une question, et les perso y répondent. Si l'idée vous plaît, je mettrais un petit bonus à la fin de chaque chapitre. Et si ça vous plaît pas… bah, tant pis, j'abandonnerais l'idée ! ^^_

_Donc, la première question, c'est moi qui la pose !_

**A votre avis, comment va se finir la fic ?**

Fuery : Ce sera sans doute une happy end, pleine d'amour et de…

Breda : Je pense plutôt que le colonel va se prendre un vent ! ^^

Falman : il est vrai que c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable. ^^

Havoc : Oui, tu as raison, croisons les doigts ! ^^

Roy : QUOI ?

Maes : Ne t'inquiète pas, ma choupinette t'arrangera ça ! Elle est siiiiii mignonne ! Et elle t'a déjà bien aidé.

Roy : Mouais…

Amstrong : Ne vous inquiétez pas, réparer les cœurs brisés est un talent transmis de générations en générations chez les Amstrong.

Roy: Mais pourquoi vous êtes persuadés que Ed va me rejeter ?

Maes : … à ton avis ?

Roy: *boude*

Al : Je ne pense pas que ça se finira comme ça…

Roy : *sourit* Al, mon am…

Al : …vu comment c'est parti, vous allez mourir de vieillesse avant que l'un de vous ne se déclare.

Roy : *reboude*

Ed : Mais, pourquoi vous êtes persuadés qu'il y a quelque chose entre le colonel et moi ?

Al : Nii-san… à un moment, il faut savoir affronter la réalité en face.

Ed : *rougit* … en tout cas, j'espère que je finirais en pantalon. J'en ai marre de cette jupe !

Maes : Mais tu es siiiiiiiiiii mignon comme ça !

Ed : *rejoint Mustang pour bouder*

Al : Ils sont adorables comme ça. ^^

Fuery : Euh, je crois qu'on s'éloigne un peu de la question là, non ? Il reste encore des personnes à interroger.

Elysia : Moi, moi, je sais !

Maes : Oh, ma puce tu es si intelligente, si mignonne, si…

Al : * bâillonne Maes* Oui, Elysia ? Nous t'écoutons.

Elysia : Ben, tonton Roy, il va demander Ed nee-chan en mariage, avec une bague où il y a un énooooooorme diamant. Et pis, ils vont se marier, Ed nee-chan aura une belle robe blanche avec une traîne trèèèèèèèèèèès longue, et moi je serais la petite fille d'honneur ! Et après, tonton Roy, il va monter sur un cheval blanc avec Ed, et ils vont être heureux, et ils auront pleins d'enfants, et moi je serais tata !

Maes : *meurt d'amour pour sa choupinette si mignonne avec ses rêves*

Al : Elysia, c'est très beau comme fin.

Elysia : *toute fière* merci ! ^^

Ed : Mais, pourquoi je suis encore en robe… et pourquoi l'autre c'est un prince ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas, MOI, le prince ? Et…

Al : *grand sourire* arrête de râler nii-san ! Je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien !

Tout le monde : Oh, oui !

Ed : *retourne bouder, tout en maudissant son frère qui n'est qu'un faux frère, ses amis qui ne pensent qu'à l'embêter, les militaires qui sont tous des pervers, les homonculus qui ont prit le cerveau de son frère, les Ishbals qui ont un Dieu qui s'amuse à le faire tourner en bourrique, les… bref, tout ce qui est sur cette Terre*

Al : Bon, je pense qu'on a fait le tour, là, non ?

Fuery : Euh, il reste le lieutenant…

Amstrong : C'est vrai. Lieutenant ?

Riza : *dans une profonde réflexion* Puisque c'est mon tour, je me permets de vous donner mon analyse. Tel que je connais le colonel, je pense qu'il va finir par craquer, mais il n'y aura pas de déclaration romantique. Cela va se finir par une scène interdite au moins de 18 ans, où Roy avouera d'une façon très ''physique'' son amour à un Ed au septième ciel.

Tout le monde : *rougit*

Riza : et bien, quoi ?

_

* * *

_

Voilà, le mot de la fin pour Riza, qui, comme chacun sait, est une fan de yaoi ! Et bien oui, pourquoi elle serait devenue militaire, si ce n'est pas pour mater les beaux mâles en ''activité'' sous les douches ? XP

_J'espère que ce chapitre et le bonus vous ont plût. Et, je vais faire ce que je peux pour vous apporter le chapitre le plus rapidement possible, mais, bon… je pense que vous commencez à connaitre mes délais. Et je préfère ne pas faire de promesses que je ne tiendrai sans doute pas. A la prochaine, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_


End file.
